Did They Hurt You? MAJOR CONTENT WARNINGS
by kuliet4ever
Summary: This fic is based on a vid of the same name from a very talened gal from LVI.Basically its what happened to Kate while she was being held by The Others.It has very mature themes. Rape, talk of rape/death, abuse
1. Chapter 1

"Go get her Juliet…" Tom said but the blonde shook her head. He grinned as he approached the doctor. Juliet tensed as he moved his hand up along her back to rest firmly in her hair.

"You don't like that we have someone new?" He asked sickeningly sweet. Juliet knew what they were doing to Kate, her body held more than a few scars from them. Each shoulder has been dislocated many times, from their over zealousness. They must like causing such pain…because Juliet had long stopped fighting their advances, yet they did all they could to make her cry out.

"Go get her Juliet…or I'm just going to have to settle for you…" He said and Juliet's stomach lurched. She nodded and Tom let go of her hair. Juliet walked down the hall to where they were keeping Kate. She stopped outside the door and took a breath.

"It's either her or its me…" Juliet said to herself…steeling her resolve to get the prisoner. She wiped her face, her tears still clinging to her cheeks. 'She doesn't deserve this…' Came a voice in the back of Juliet's mind.

"No one does…" She answered, but went to open the door anyway. She saw that Kate was lying on the floor, fitfully sleeping. Juliet lightly placed a hand on Kate's hip and the other woman was awake with a start.

"Don't!" She yelled but stopped when she saw that it was Juliet.

"Come on…Tom's waiting." Juliet forced herself to say. Kate shook her head.

"Please…don't let him." Kate asked and Juliet turned away. She couldn't look at her…with her eyes the way they were. Juliet knew the look that she had…she saw every time she looked in the mirror.

"Just come on…please." Juliet asked knowing she if she didn't bring Kate soon that Tom would come looking, and he wouldn't be happy. Kate sat up more and turned Juliet's head.

"Please help me…" She begged and Juliet shook her head.

"I cant…I just, I can't…" Juliet said pulling away from Kate reaching out and picking a bag off the floor.

"Put it on…" Juliet said knowing that she couldn't take her to Tom while looking into her eyes.

"No…please…" She asked.

"I said put it on!" Juliet yelled, startling both women. Kate swallowed hard before taking the bag from Juliet and putting it on over her head. Juliet secured the bag and led Kate out of the room. As they walked down the hall, Juliet leaned close to Kate's ear.

"I'm sorry…" She said opening the door to where Tom was.

"Nice touch with the bag, Juli…" He said and Juliet just turned to leave.

"You can watch it you want…" Tom said and Juliet shook her head.

"No…" She said hoping he didn't realize how much that would hurt her, knowing he would make her if he did. He was too interested in his time with Kate to be concerned with Juliet so she walked away hearing Kate's cries from outside the door. Juliet struck the wall with her fist, as her tears flowed again.

"Is Tom at it again with that girl?" Danny asked from behind Juliet. The doctor tried to compose herself quickly, but it didn't work.

"Yes…he is." She said with a pained expression. Danny stepped towards Juliet with a smile.

"Well…I was coming to look for her, but you and I could always…" He said but Juliet shook her head.

"No…please Danny…I'm sure that Tom will be through with her soon…" She said hating that she was again serving up Kate for her own protection. Danny kept advancing on Juliet until he was well within her personal space.

"But…I don't know, I think I like you…I miss our time together…" He said taking a hold of Juliet's shoulders and turning her to face the wall.

"Please don't Danny…" Juliet asked so politely it hurt. Danny gently raised the back of Juliet's shirt, revealing the brand that was still prominent on her skin.

"You remember when I did that…" Danny said into Juliet's ear and the doctor nodded her body recalling the pain she felt that night.

"You're special to me Juliet…don't you know that?" He asked and again she nodded.

"Yeah…thanks Danny…just can we wait till later, please." She pleaded. To her surprise Danny took a step back, allowing Juliet to right her clothes.

"It's a date…" He said with a grin before walking away. Juliet went into where they were holding Kate sat on one of the benches and sobbed.

An hour later…

Juliet was still in the locker room when Tom brought Kate back in.

"Clean her up will ya, Juli." He said before leaving, Juliet was surprised to hear the door lock behind him. It had been quite a while since she was behind a locked door on the island, not since it was her turn in this room. She remembered how sweet Colleen had been to her while she was here. Obviously, with her dead, Danny had found someone to take her place…Juliet had resolved that she would kill herself first. Juliet stood and carefully walked to Kate. This time Kate couldn't look into Juliet's eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" Juliet said, but Kate didn't say a word. Juliet moved her hand over to take a hold of Kate's hand.

"It's going to be ok…" Juliet said lying not only to Kate but to herself as well. Juliet gently pulled Kate into her arms. The other woman didn't fight her, just allowed her the luxury of being comforted. After a moment, Kate wrapped her own arms around Juliet and clung to her tightly. Juliet pulled back slightly and looked at Kate.

"You want to take a shower?" She asked knowing how after each time with one of them she couldn't wait to wash the smell of them off her. Kate nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked and Juliet smiled with a nod.

"Of course I will…" She said leading her into the shower. Juliet tried not to watch as Kate got undressed, but she couldn't help but steal tiny glances at her. Juliet turned away, not wanting to make Kate feel the way she did when the others looked at her. Kate sensed this and walked over to Juliet, carefully touching her shoulder. Juliet turned to see Kate standing before her. Kate leaned forward her lips barely brushing Juliet's cheek.

""You could never make me feel the way they do." She said as if reading Juliet's actions.

"Thank you for staying with me." She said though they both knew it wasn't exactly a choice.

"I am so sorry…" Juliet said and Kate nodded her tears threatening to fall again.

Kate turned and walked into the shower room to wash herself…Juliet took a seat on a nearby bench. The water sounded…and steam began to roll out around Juliet. She listened as Kate cried, wiping away her own tears. Juliet watched as Danny walked by the door, her stomach tightening as he stopped to smile at her in the small window on the door. 'Please don't come in…please don't come in.' Juliet thought as she forcibly returned the smile.

"Dammit…" Kate said causing Juliet to turn back to the shower room. She got up and stood outside the door. She saw that Kate was trying to wash her hair but was having trouble raising one of her arms. Juliet was reluctant to step forward.

"Do you want my help?" She asked softly and Kate shook her head.

"No…I can do it…" She said stubbornly. Again, she tried, but the pain was too much and she dropped her arms in defeat. She carefully turned towards Juliet.

"Can you please help me?" She asked. Juliet nodded walking towards the other woman.

"Your clothes are going to get wet." Kate said and Juliet just shrugged.

"It's ok…" She said. Kate turned her back to Juliet who took the shampoo bottle.

"Lean your head back a little." She said as she gently lathered Kate's hair. She made sure not to invade Kate's space too thoroughly. Kate's shoulder felt like it was on fire.

"You don't think it's dislocated, do you?" She asked and Juliet shook her head.

"No…believe me you would know if it was dislocated…that's a constant pain…I know." She said. Kate turned to look at Juliet.

"Come on…I'm not done with your hair." Juliet said but Kate continued to eye Juliet.

"They hurt you too…" Kate half asked, half stated. Juliet swallowed hard unsure if she wanted to say this.

"Not so much anymore…" Juliet admitted hating herself as Kate realized that Juliet's cooperation was a form of self-preservation.

"They don't anymore though?" Kate asked and Juliet's voice gave way and she only nodded her head. Kate reached out and took hold of Juliet's wrist pushing up the sleeve of her shirt. The bruises on her were faded, but they stood out on her pale skin. They pained Kate to see…partly because she felt that she was looking at a glimpse of her future.

"Alright come on…let me finish your hair, Danny's going to be back soon…" Juliet said and she watched as Kate's face fell. She didn't think that she would go through it again…not so soon after Tom.

"I can't…" Kate started but Juliet stopped her with a slight hand wave.

"Its ok….he not coming for you." She said her voice low, carrying more pain than any words could. Silently Kate turned back around and Juliet finished rinsing hair.

Afterwards, Juliet went to one of the lockers and got clothes for them both to wear. Kate looked up at her as she laid them down.

"Thank you…" Kate said trying to force a smile, only managing a painful grimace. Juliet watched as she turned her head as the tears began to fall again. She sat down gingerly next to Kate who glanced back over at Juliet. She smiled; she had to…her tears already in overdrive.

"It's ok…." She said and Kate couldn't believe her ears. "How can you say that its ok…nothing about this is ok." She said and Juliet shrugged.

"After you've been here as long as I have…"ok" takes on a different meaning." Juliet said laying a hand on the clothes; she had given Kate, silently telling her that she should get dressed.

"How long has it been?" Kate asked after they had both been changed and Juliet felt nauseous of the thought.

"I've been here three years…" She said and Kate held tight to Juliet's hand.

"It wasn't as bad when I first got here…there were more of them, but Colleen was here…she took care of me." Juliet said remembering her friend.

"I'll take care of you…" Kate said to Juliet's surprise. The doctor took a breath before she pulled her hand away from Kate's grasp.

"The soreness in your shoulder will go away in a few days." Juliet said knowing that the other soreness didn't fade as quickly. Kate gently reached out and again took Juliet's hand.

"I'm fine…really, I know what to do." She said and a confused look came across Kate's face. Juliet took a measured breath before she began.

"How to…give them what they want, so it's not as painful." She said and Kate nodded.

"With Tom…cry, I know that it's not hard to do with him…but just do it throughout, he likes the sound or something." Juliet said.

"He also likes it when you fight, he knows that he is stronger…and he won't deliberately try to hurt you, to get you to fight." She said. Kate nodded, she leaned her head on Juliet's shoulder.

"And Danny?" She asked.

"He's a romantic…" She said sarcastically, and Kate didn't even know why but she chuckled.

"Don't fight him…make him think that you want it, that you like it…I know that, that's hard, but he gets angry really easily and it might save you a black eye in the long run." She said noting the surreal feel of their conversation.

"What about Ben?" Kate asked and Juliet's stomach tightened.

"There's nothing…I've never found a "trick" to make it easier with Ben." She said. They heard the key in the door and after a moment, Danny was standing with them.

"Aw…isn't this sweet, you gals comforting each other…" He said sardonically. Kate sat up quickly her face painted with anger. Juliet could tell that Kate could potentially get them both in trouble…she laid her hand on Kate's arm.

"It's ok…" She said before standing.

"Come on…Danny." Juliet asked taking a hold of his hand. He sneered in Kate's direction before following Juliet out of the room.

Juliet carefully extracted herself from Danny's bed reaching out for her clothes. Danny was already asleep as Juliet eyed his gun as it laid on nightstand. How easy would it be to just take it…aim it, and pull the trigger. The thought going out of her mind, when Danny stirred.

She walked back down the hall to where Kate was being held, pushing the door open. She went over and saw that Kate was sleeping, she sat down beside her unable to stop as tears filled her eyes. She tried to push her mind to think of a time before this was her life. Miami…and Rachel, and actually being able to practice medicine. She drew her legs up tight to her chest laying her head on her knees. Juliet didn't notice as Kate had stirred waking to the new presence in the room.

"Hey…are you ok?" Kate asked and Juliet looked over at her. Kate's sharp intake of breath was echoed through the room. Juliet's lip was swollen, split…still slightly bleeding. She reached out and touched Juliet's shoulder.

"I guess I didn't follow my own advice…" She said and Kate nodded. Juliet reached over and put her hand on Kate's leg…she noticed immediately that Kate tensed at the contact.

"I'm sorry…" Juliet said pulling her hand away and Kate shook her head.

"It's ok…" She said noting that her own concept of ok was beginning to change.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 Very Mature, WARNING!

A pair of hands dragging her backwards awakened Juliet.

"No…stop…" She said trying to release herself from the grip.

"Now Juli…this is for your own good…" Tom said as he pulled Juliet into a caged area that used to hold sports equipment. Juliet attempted to get up, but Tom gave her a hard shove.

"Stay down…we'll be back for you." He said with a grin. He turned and locked the door. Juliet scrambled to her feet as she watched to where Tom was going back to…as if she had to guess. She banged her hand on the metal gate, to sound echoing around them. Mixed along with the sounds as Kate struggled. Danny was already on top of her, straddling her as he kept his hand on her mouth.

"No!" Juliet screamed as she kicked and pulled at the door. Kate attempted to flail her arms up to strike Danny as he tried to hold her down.

"You some help there Danny-boy…" Tom said leaning against a row of lockers. Danny pulled back his hand backhanding Kate hard in the mouth.

"Danny!" Juliet called as she watched him.

"I think I got it under control Tom…" Danny said and Tom looked from Kate to Juliet still banging on the cage.

"You know I thought that you were imagining things but I think that you're right…I think that Juli here is sweet on Katie here." He said with a grin. Danny smiled as he noticed that Kate was no longer fighting him. He moved his hands down her body resting on her stomach. With a hard tug, he ripped opened her shirt exposing her breasts. Juliet's eyes became blurry with the tears as they came. She watched as Kate tensed while he touched her trying to gauge her reactions to not make him angry.

"Stop it!" Juliet called out.

"Will you hurry it along Danny…I ain't got all night…" Tom said. Danny turned to purposefully grin at Juliet. He knew that Tom was the more brutal of the two of them. He carefully got up off Kate and allowed Tom to take possession of his prize.

"Take her…" He said sitting down to watch the entertainment. Tom was deviously excited as he reached down to take a hold of Kate's hair. She squealed in pain as he pulled her up.

"Come on Katie…" He said leading her closer to the cage where Juliet was being held.

"Tom…please let her go." Juliet pleaded with him. He sadistically pressed Kate up to the cage facing Juliet.

"I told you Juli…I'll let you pick, I'll take her or I can take you…" He said. Juliet looked into Kate's eyes and her heart broke.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

"Take her…." She said turning her back on Kate, unable to stop the sounds that assaulted her ears.

"Juliet, please help me!" Kate asked as Juliet sunk to the ground leaning against the wall of the cage. She could hear as Tom came out with his handcuffs, looking up she could see the he was securing Kate to the cage. Again, she caught Kate's eyes and the pain and humiliation was evident on her face. Kate tried to turn around but was stopped by the handcuffs.

"Please don't…please not again." She begged. Tom's laughter filled the room echoing the hollow room. He leaned up close to Kate's ear.

"Again and again…" He said and Kate heard as he reached around and unbuttoned her pants. Kate's whimpered as Tom tugged the pants down her hips. She screamed as he pressed her naked flesh into the jagged edged cage. He grinded his hips into hers, letting her know that he was nearly ready for her. Kate heard as Tom's zipper come down. After a moment, she felt as he positioned himself at her opening. He pushed the head of his cock inside, almost as if he was preparing her for the assault. Kate knew that this was more for his benefit than for her own. Juliet felt as Tom thrust forward pushing as far as he could inside Kate's body.

"No…stop please!" Kate pleaded as Tom pulled back only to drive back inside more forcefully. Juliet felt each thrust as Tom slammed Kate's body into the cage. She felt something wet hit her shoulder, she looked up and Tom's assault was showering Juliet with Kate's tears. After a few more thrusts, Tom grunted before he emptied his seed inside Kate's body. He left the key to the handcuffs on the bench before leaving Kate suspended.

"She's all yours Danny…" He said and Danny shrugged.

"Don't know if I want her now or not…" He said with a grin in Juliet's direction.

Danny walked over to Kate, running his hand down her hips; Kate felt the intrusion and struggled against the cuffs keeping her still. Juliet looked up and saw what was happening. She got to her feet.

"Danny…stop…please." She asked as he moved his hands up and around Kate's breasts, roughly manhandling them.

"Danny…please, take me instead." She said noting when Kate looked up at her.

"I don't know Juliet…I think that it might be fun to play with her." He said pressing his body into Kate's chuckling as she cried out.

"Please Danny…I want you to, please." Juliet asked and watched as Danny smirked.

"You want me to…" He asked and Juliet nodded.

"Say it…" He said and Juliet swallowed the lump that was trying to escape her throat. She looked from Kate to Danny.

"Danny please…I want you…" She said as her stomach flipped over.

He approached the cage unlocking the door advancing on Juliet. He gripped her arm tightly pushing her up against the wall of the cage. Juliet could feel Kate's breath on her back. He reached out for the top button of Juliet's shirt. He tugged the fabric hard pulling the button from the shirt.

"Danny…" Juliet started but he stopped her by grabbing a hold of her hair.

"Unbutton it…" He said and after a moment, Juliet's fingers moved to her buttons, opening her shirt as she did.

"That's a good girl…" He said turning Juliet around to face Kate. The other woman looked into Juliet's eyes and saw not only the fear but also the sorrow that her feeble attempt to protect herself had done to Kate. Juliet felt as Danny pulled off her shirt, letting it fall to the ground.

"Pants too…" Danny said and Kate watched as Juliet's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She reached down for the buttons of her pants, pushing them down to the floor along with her underwear. Juliet finally looked into Kate's eyes.

"Its ok…close your eyes." Juliet said softly her head wrenching back with a tug of Danny's hand.

"Keep em' open Kate…or I'll make it hurt." He said as he thrust forward into Juliet's body. The doctor gasped painfully, Danny was never usually this rough with her. Kate opened her eyes, and looked at Juliet. Danny's next thrust was measured but not nearly as hard as the first.

"Close them…please, its ok…I can take it." She said watching as Kate closed her eyes again. Danny laughed as he pulled nearly out of Juliet's body before forcibly thrusting forward pinning her to the cage.

"You sure about that Juliet…" He said and this time Kate opened her eyes forcing herself to look into Juliet's eyes.

"That's a good girl…" Danny said easing in his thrusts.

"You don't have to…" Juliet said and Kate nodded.

"I know…" She said blinking away the tears that had returned to her eyes. Juliet moved her hands up until she was able to touch Kate's though the cage…as Danny continued his assault the two women comforted each other the only way that they could. Suddenly Danny groaned as he thrust himself fully inside Juliet's body before he came. He pulled out and if it weren't for the fact that Juliet was gripping the cage, she would have fallen to the ground. Danny grinned at Juliet as he kissed her, it taking everything in her power not to throw up.

"What do you say?" He asked and Juliet forced her best smile.

"Thank you, Danny." She said as she had many times. He nodded as if he had been her knight in shining armor. Juliet thought that it might be her chance to do something for both her and Kate.

"Danny…ah…could I ask you a favor?" She asked. He zipped up his pants confidently as he leaned down and picked up Juliet's shirt handing it to her.

"Of course…" He said. She thanked him for the shirt sliding it on.

"I was wondering if it was possible to have Kate moved to one of the other cells…its kind of cold to sleep here and I know that we have more open." She said and Danny nodded.

"I'll see what I can do…" He said. Juliet nodded.

"Thank you…" She said. Danny left the room for a moment. Juliet pulled her pants back on before she walked out and retrieved the key to the handcuffs. She carefully approached Kate who tensed as she moved her hand up to unlock the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry…just a moment." She said. Kate's arms fell to her sides and Juliet carefully held her up.

"Its ok…but I might need Danny's help to move you." Juliet said but Kate shook her head.

"No…I don't want him touching me, please…I can walk." She said standing unsteadily.

"Alright…sit down…I'm going to grab another change of clothes for you. Juliet said.

"Just for them to rip off tomorrow…" Kate said sarcastically and Juliet hated to admit that she was probably right. She remembered her first few weeks here…they were the worst of her whole life.

"My friends are going to kill them…" Kate admitted leaning her head against the lockers. Juliet came back with a loose fitting t-shirt and scrub pants.

"Good…I hope that they do…here these are going to be a bit more comfortable…" Juliet said. Kate's injured shoulder was even more sensitive now that she had spent all that time nearly suspended by the cuffs. Juliet carefully assisted Kate into the shirt, kneeling down Juliet put each of Kate's legs into the pants helping the other woman stand as she pulled them up. They both looked up as the door opened. It was Danny; he was still sporting a smirk, a look that Juliet hated.

"Rooms all set up…its one of the ones that has a bathroom too…" He said sounding so proud of himself. Juliet smiled as she put Kate's uninjured arm around her shoulders…helping her to the door.

"You need some help, Juliet…" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nah…its ok, I got her…thank you." She said again. He nodded.

"I gotta escort you there…" He said and Juliet nodded. "Of course…" She said as they walked into another corridor. Stopping outside Juliet turned to Danny…I'll get her settled and then be back out." She said…however as soon as she walked in and Danny was able to, he shut and locked the door.

"Sorry Juliet…Ben's orders." He said walking away from the door. Juliet gingerly sat Kate on the rooms' bed. Taking her own seat in a chair.

"Dammit…" She said and Kate looked over at her.

"You thought that you were going to be allowed to leave?" Kate asked and Juliet nodded.

"Yeah…then again I thought that I had become more to them than just someone to defile and abuse…I was wrong there too." She said and Kate nodded. She lay down on the bed…it was a lot more comfortable than the floor of the locker room. She moved her body gingerly wincing when the pain was too much.

"I'm sorry…" Juliet said and part of Kate wanted to absolve the doctor of her guilt, but the rest of her thought that she deserved it. Then again why had she linked her fingers with Juliet if she didn't somehow feel for what she was going through as well.

"Why did you do it?" Kate asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Juliet looked over her one eyebrow quirked in question.

"Why did I do what?" She asked nearly afraid to know the answer.

"Why did you tell Tom to rape me instead of you?" She asked realizing that before this god forsaking island she would have never had had the need for that phrase.

"Isn't that obvious…I didn't want him to touch me…" Juliet said agonizingly, she hated that she had been the cause of such pain for Kate.

"But it was alright if he degraded me for the second time in two days…not all of us can have such kind rapists…" Kate said cutting away at Juliet's mentality.

"What are you getting at?" Juliet demanded. Kate weakly sat up.

"You know exactly what I'm getting at…you and Danny seem more like buddies…he "rapes" you and the next moment you act like its nothing." She said and Juliet went to the door, pounding on it.

"No dice doc…you're stuck with me…" Kate said.

"Its how I cope with it…disassociate with Danny the man that makes me so sick that it kills me every time that he touches me…with the man that occasionally helps me, believe me if you got a better suggestion I'm all for it." Juliet said. Kate smirked.

"You mean other than that you like it…" She said and Juliet's stomach lurched.

"Like it…I like it…you think that I like that my body hasn't been truly mine for three years…you think that I've liked having to pretend to be satisfied when all I wanted to do sometimes is slit my wrists, you think that I liked having a searing hot piece of metal pressed into my back against my will." Juliet said tearfully raising her shirt revealing her back to Kate who immediately felt remorse for her tirade.

"I'm…" Kate started but Juliet stopped her.

"Save it…and for your information…the reason that I told Tom to rape you and not me…was because I wanted you to live." Juliet admitted and Kate shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Kate questioned. Juliet sat back down crossing her arms across her chest.

"After Colleen…left, to become Danny's wife…another extreme act of self preservation that I never really forgave her for….there was another woman." Juliet explained and Kate nodded.

"She was someone from your plane…Cindy." She continued and Kate recalled the flight attendant that had been so nice to her despite her handcuffs.

"We became close…and one night I begged Tom not to hurt her anymore…he gave me that choice her or me…I chose me, I told him that he could do what he wanted." She explained with difficulty. Kate watched as Juliet remembered the event.

"He realized what she meant to me…that I was willing to sacrifice my body to protect hers…" Juliet said trailing off unsure if she could continue. Kate instinctively reached out and took Juliet's hand.

"What did he do?" Kate asked and Juliet closed her eyes still seeing the scene unfold in her head. "He raped her anyway…and after he was done he shot her, right in front of me…I just didn't want that to happen to you." Juliet stated. Kate shrugged.

"Why do you care what happens to me…?" She asked and for the life of her Juliet didn't have a true answer.

"I just do." She said and for the moment Kate left it alone. After a moment Juliet stifled a yawn with her other hand…Kate noticed patting the bed but Juliet shook her head.

"Its alright…I'll just sleep here." She said. Kate shook her head.

"That's nonsense…we are adults, come on." She said and after a moment Juliet was sitting beside Kate on the bed.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" She asked but Kate shook her head.

"I am so tired, but every time I close my eyes…" She said trailing off, and Juliet knew better than anyone.

"You see their faces, feel their hands…" She said and Kate nodded. Juliet lay down and touched the pillow.

"Come on…lay down." She said and Kate lay down beside her. Juliet moved her hand along Kate's arm noting that she tensed up at the contact.

"Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you…I'm just going to hold your hand, ok?" Juliet asked and Kate nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Kate said and Juliet shook her head.

"Don't be…just know that I'll never hurt you, and I wish that I could tell you that I wont let anyone else hurt you…but they will and I cant stop them…not yet." She said and Kate nodded. Juliet took a hold of Kate's hand.

"Ok…close your eyes, and imagine that we aren't in this room…we are lying on the beach…off the island though, we are in Miami…the sun is hot on our skin, there is a cool drink in one hand and in the other is my hand." Juliet explained and for a moment…that moment right before sleep overtook her Kate could feel the sun on her face.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet awoke slowly…her head trying to remember where she was. She was turned on her side and there was an arm on her hip. The events of the night came flooding back and she realized that the hand belonged to Kate. She inched away carefully sitting up in bed beside the other woman. Juliet looked over at Kate and noticed the way that she slept. She could tell that Kate was actually sleeping peacefully by the way that her features were relaxed. Juliet was grateful for that…she didn't even really remember falling asleep last night. She just remembered the feel of Kate's hand in hers. Juliet watched as Kate stirred…stretching in bed, she looked over at Juliet.

"Hey…" She said softly.

"Hey…" Juliet echoed.

"Have they…" Kate asked sitting up quickly. Juliet put her hand on Kate's shoulder.

"No…they haven't, maybe they forgot about us." Juliet said with a smile. Kate chuckled as she scooted her self until as was sitting next to Juliet on the bed.

"Could we really be that lucky…?" Kate asked not sure if she wanted an answer.

"I wish…" Juliet said gently patting Kate's leg.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Kate asked and Juliet shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and it was Kate's turn to shrug.

"I don't know…there are so many things just running through my head…not all that I put into words." She said. Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, not without wanting to burst into tears." She stated. "Yeah, that's all I want to do…" Kate said.

"That feeling goes away…eventually once the numbness sets in." Juliet said. Kate attempted to move her arm but winced in pain.

"Still giving you trouble?" Juliet asked and Kate nodded.

"It just aches, so much." Kate said.

"That's Tom for you…he is the roughest of any of them…" Juliet said.

"I've treated broken bones, dislocations…all sorts of injuries from him." Juliet explained. Kate grimaced knowing that it could've been much worse.

"So you're really a doctor?" Kate asked and Juliet smiled.

"Yeah…well I used to be." She said sadly. Juliet moved her legs and patted the empty space on the bed.

"Come on…move over here, I want to check your shoulder out." She said and Kate shook her head.

"Its alright…I'm ok…" She said. Juliet reached out and gently squeezed Kate's hand.

"Please…" She pleaded and after a moment's reluctance, Kate moved over. Juliet leaned forward to look into Kate's eyes.

"I'm just going to touch your arm and shoulder…ok?" She asked and Kate nodded touched at Juliet's tone. She only wanted to put her at ease. Tenderly Juliet reached out and held onto Kate's arm. She carefully checked her range of motion. Moving her hands gently along Kate's neck, she lightly squeezed.

"Are you alright?" Juliet asked and as Kate nodded, she delicately massaged Kate's shoulder. The other woman's body felt some of her tension release from the manipulations of Juliet's hands.

"Does that feel any better?" She asked.

"It feels great…" She said. Juliet shifted her hands over to Kate's other shoulder lightly squeezing her muscles. Silently Juliet massaged Kate's body. She carefully placed both of her hands on Kate's shoulders gently pressing her thumbs into her shoulder blades.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Kate asked thinking she had to be a chiropractor or something. Juliet laughed.

"Actually I'm a fertility specialist…" She said and Kate turned to look at Juliet.

"How did you ever end up here?" She asked.

"I was recruited…for was sounded like a dream job for someone in my field…an entire population unable to reproduce…so I thought." She said remembering. Kate turned and faced Juliet.

"What happened when you got here?" Kate asked.

"I was put into a lab and sent out countless tests, but could never figure what was going wrong." She said and a sickened look came across Kate's face.

"What…what's wrong?" Juliet asked concerned.

"When they…they didn't use protection…" She said and Juliet nodded.

"They never do…its part of their "experiment"…hang on." She said getting up off the bed. Kate watched as Juliet moved to the closet…pulling out a bag.

"You've been here before…" Kate said as Juliet sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah…during most of my time here…this was my cell…Ben's idea of irony." She said opening the bag and pulling out a few supplies. Kate watched as Juliet mixed liquids together…shaking them before attaching it to a syringe. She pushed the plunger until all the air was out.

"Give me your arm." Juliet said and Kate looked her sideways.

"What is that?" She asked. Juliet's mouth quirked upwards.

"_Now _you don't trust me…" She said.

"It's the chemical equivalent of the morning after pill…" Juliet continued and Kate eagerly held out her arm. Juliet administered the dose before changing needles and giving one to herself.

"It works for about two weeks…then I'll have to give you another dose…" She said thankful that they had never searched her cell after she had moved out.

"Thank you…" Kate said and Juliet nodded.

"Now…how did to get _here?"_ Kate asked. Juliet leaned her head back on the headboard.

"I don't know…about six months into my research…it wasn't working so I asked to go home…Ben told me that my expertise was no longer needed but I would be an active participant in this experiment…that was the first night…the first night that he…" Juliet said unable to continue. Kate moved her hand to Juliet's squeezing them before spreading her fingers to link her hands with Juliet's.

"Its ok…you don't have to continue…" Kate said and Juliet smiled. She lets go of one of Juliet's hands moving it up to her face to gently wipe away a tear as it streaked down her cheek. The doctor cautiously leaned into Kate's touch, afraid to feel something for the woman before her…though she knew that the seeds were already planted. Juliet hated to admit how much she craved touch that wasn't an act of violence. After a moment she pulled away…just in time for the lock of the door to turn and suddenly Tom stood in the doorway.

"Morning ladies…" He said with a grin. Kate immediately tensed her entire body and Juliet moved herself between her and Tom.

"Move aside Juli…I wanna play with Kate again." He said and Juliet stood up.

"Tom…come on, please." She said and his laugh was low and sounded like pure evil.

"Juli…you know me better than that…please don't work with me." He said reaching out and viciously gripping Juliet's arm. She yelped in pain as he easily wrenched it behind her back pushing her up against the wall.

"Then again I haven't played with you in a while Juli…how's the shoulder?" He said pulling upwards slowly. Juliet screamed out as she felt as he placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed down deliberately trying to cause her as much pain as possible.

"No…Tom…stop!" Kate yelled and he smiled over at her. Suddenly Danny ran by the room.

"Come on Tom…one of the others are trying to escape!" He said and Tom released Juliet quickly and headed out the door locking it behind him. Kate rushed up to Juliet's side; the doctor's face was painted with pain as Kate helped her back to the bed.

"Why did ya do that?" Kate asked and Juliet shrugged.

"Because I hate the thought of him touching you…" She admitted and Kate moved by her words.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked and Juliet sniffled moving her shoulder slightly.

"Yeah…he could have done worst…he has done worst…" She said.

"Yeah…what others are they talking about?" She asked and Juliet shook her head.

"I don't know…" She said honestly, not really caring why her assault was thwarted. Juliet turned towards Kate.

"Come on…let me finish checking your arm." She said giving her an excuse to get the comforting off her and back onto Kate. She wanted to protest but the feel of Juliet's hands was too strong a lure. Kate moved back into her previous position and again Juliet laid her hands on her shoulders. She moved her fingers slowly down Kate's back.

"Let me know if you need me to stop for any reason…I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable with me. Juliet said and Kate nodded. She moved her body slightly closer to Juliet getting more situated. Juliet's hands traversed down Kate's spine resting for a moment on her middle back. She kneaded the tight tension filled flesh. Moving even lower to the small of Kate's back. Juliet then lightly moved around to Kate's hips…noticing her obvious reaction to the touch. Juliet quickly moved her hands away.

"I'm sorry…" She said and Kate shook her head hating that she felt this way.

"No…I'm sorry." She said. Juliet moved her hands around to Kate's.

"It's ok…" She said softly. Kate tenderly leaned back into Juliet's arms letting the other woman close them around her body. The tears came quickly for both women who held one another tightly. After a while, they just laid holding each other. Kate carefully extracted herself from Juliet's arms.

"I think I need a shower…" She said and Juliet nodded.

"Through there…and clothes are in those drawers." She said motioning to a chest of drawers. Kate smiled.

"Thanks." She said before heading into the bathroom. Juliet got off the bed and went to the door, the window not giving her much of a view of the hallway. She had a hard time believing that she was back here again…thinking she had escaped this existence, and now with how quickly she was beginning to feel for Kate, Juliet feared that she might never escape.


	4. Chapter 4 Mature

After Kate was done in the shower, Juliet was more than happy to take one as well. Stepping into the water Juliet's shoulder felt amazingly better. She stood under the stream of water until she felt somewhat more at ease. Juliet just knew that her feelings for Kate would be discovered and again they would be used against her. Cindy had been a good friend; but the feelings she was having for Kate were different…the sheer thought of them touching her again sent tears back to Juliet's eyes.

"Calm down…" She said to herself. The door opened and for a moment, Juliet was scared that they had come for them.

"Hey…you forgot to grab clothes…so I got some for you…" Came Kate's voice. Juliet smiled.

"Thanks…I'll be out in a minute…" She said softly.

"Ok…you're welcome…" Kate said before leaving. Juliet finished washing her hair and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and was soon changed with her hair up in a towel. Juliet walked out to see Kate on her side watching the door.

"They're probably all in bed." Juliet reassured her. Kate looked over and shrugged. She sat up giving Juliet a place to sit.

"How long are they going to keep us here?" Kate asked and Juliet looked as if to say 'Do you really want me to say it.'

"Until they want us again…" Kate finished as Juliet sat beside her. The pair looked at each other for a moment unsure of what to say to each other. Kate carefully moved her hand to the underside of Juliet's arm. Lightly touching into the crook and on down her forearm…finally resting on her wrist. Slowly moving her middle finger into Juliet's palm. She worked her way up until she hand was in Juliet's and they linked their fingers. Relaxed Kate took the liberty and leaned her head on Juliet's shoulder. The doctor silently slid her thumb around the softness of Kate's hand. She turned her head towards Juliet and lightly kissed her cheek. Juliet looked over at her, unable to stop as tears welled up in her eyes. Kate looked at her concerned.

"Everything ok?" She asked and Juliet nodded. However, Kate knew that she was lying. Kate reached over and began to lightly tug the towel covering Juliet's hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the towel released with a final tug.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said tossing the towel aside before reaching out to run her hand through Juliet's damp hair. Kate added her other hand getting them lost within Juliet's locks. She smiled at the doctor as she guided Juliet's face closer to hers, slowly until their lips touched. They both took a moment before continuing…each silently making sure that they were both ok with this new development. Juliet's mouth opened slightly as she felt Kate's tongue seek entry. Kate pulled Juliet closer deepening their embrace. The thoughts going through Kate's head were a jumbled mess…but there were things that she knew to be clear. Juliet was good, didn't want to hurt her and needed her…just as much as Kate needed her. Juliet kept her hands at her sides as she allowed Kate to explore her mouth, which she did slowly and thoroughly. Kate pulled back, her eyes unable to shake their wounded appearance.

"Are you alright with this?" Kate asked and Juliet nodded.

"Of course I am…why?" She asked. Kate moved her hands down to Juliet's.

"You weren't moving…I was worried that I was scaring you…" She said and Juliet laughed moving her hand slowly upward to stroke Kate's cheek.

"I didn't want to frighten you with my hands…" She said softly. Kate gently took one of Juliet's hands in her own and proceeded to examine it. She traced her fingers along Juliet's palm turning it over she studied the curve of her knuckles,

"These hands…" Kate started tenderly kissing across Juliet's skin.

"These hands are soft, caring and gentle." She said. Juliet tipped Kate's face up to look into her eyes…cupping her face, running her thumb across Kate's bottom lip.

"Still…I don't ever want to be the cause of any of your pain, ever again." Juliet said still feeling guilty for her inability to protect Kate from the men. Kate shook her head.

"No…you never caused me any pain…they did…" She said and after a moment, Juliet nodded. Kate moved back up and kissed Juliet's lips gracefully moving her mouth cautiously along the blondes jaw line. Juliet leaned her head back giving Kate better access to her flesh. Kate shifted her lips to Juliet's neck, gently nipping at her pulse point. She went along her collarbone…onto her shoulder. Juliet couldn't help it as a whispered sob escaped her lips. Kate pulled back quickly afraid she had pushed Juliet's boundaries too far.

"I'm sorry…" She said as Juliet shook her head.

"No…you're fine." She said. Kate tenderly touched Juliet's cheek.

"What is it then?" She asked and Juliet leaned her head against the headboard.

"Do you know how long it's been since someone touched me, someone that I wanted to touch me…?" Juliet confessed getting out of bed…as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kate was at a loss for words as she got up and followed Juliet, who had her back to her. Kate carefully placed her hands on Juliet's hips, sliding them around encircling the doctor's waist. Juliet closed her eyes tightly as she put her hands over Kate's. Juliet felt as Kate began kiss along her shoulder…light, short kisses across her neck on to her other shoulder. Kate so wanted to put her mind and body at ease. Juliet put her head down as Kate again moved her lips to the back of her neck.

"I want to touch you…" Kate whispered by her ear. Juliet turned in Kate's arms, wrapping her arms around her. Pulling back, Kate smiled as she lightly kissed Juliet's cheeks, wiping her tears away in the process.

"I want you to touch me too." She said putting her hands on either side of Kate's face before kissing her this time more confidently. Kate's hands moved up Juliet's back holding her close. They parted breathless from the intensity of the kiss. Kate pulled back running her hands gently across Juliet's clothed breasts. She looked up into Juliet's eyes, who nodded with a smile. Kate leaned forward again capturing Juliet's lips with her own. She moved her hands to the edge of Juliet's shirt, gently pulling it up and over her head. Kate watched as Juliet's cheeks flushed. She quickly pulled off her own shirt, reentering Juliet's arm their bare skin touching for the first time.

"You tell me if you get uncomfortable in any way…ok?" Juliet asked and Kate nodded…

"I'm ok…." She said as she began to lead Juliet back towards the bed. Kate let Juliet get onto the bed lying against the pillows before climbing back in beside her. She reached out her hand and softly began to run circles around Juliet's bare stomach. Achingly creeping upward until she was lightly brushing the under swell of Juliet's breasts. She ran her hand up between resting softly above Juliet's heart, who turned on her side so that she could kiss Kate's lips. Juliet then slipped her hand under Kate's body so that's she could pull her on top of her. Kate's laugh at Juliet's motion filled the room. Kate sat up straddling Juliet's body as the doctor reached up gently touching the other woman's breasts…running her thumbs over her nipples. The gentle movement had Kate's body responding quickly, becoming hard under Juliet's touch. She sat up, keeping Kate on her lap as she drew Kate's lips close to hers. Their kiss was again tentative, asking as they explored each other. Kate leaned Juliet back against the bed, her mouth making a trail of kisses down her neck. She hesitantly made her way to Juliet's breasts…her hands gently making her way across her skin. Kate looked into Juliet's eyes before leaning down to take her nipple in her mouth. Juliet arched slightly at the contact, running her fingers through Kate's hair. Her lips stayed in contact as she massaged Juliet's other breast. Juliet could feel it as her whole body reacted to Kate's touch. She moved down kissing and licking along Juliet's skin. Kate slipped her hand down under the band of Juliet's pants…with a hitched breath Kate looked up at Juliet.

"Its ok…please don't stop." She said reaching out to hold Kate's hand. She pulled it forward and kissed Juliet's hand, before moving her hands to her hips…to slide the Juliet's pants down. The blonde arched her back so she could allow Kate to pull her pants from her body…she then leaned up to help Kate out of hers as well. Sitting back for a moment, they each looked at one another and smiled.

"You're so beautiful…" Juliet said and noticed that Kate tensed at the words…she reached out and touched Kate's face.

"I'm sorry…it's just that, that's what Wayne…my father used to say…right before he'd…Tom too." She said nauseous. Juliet stroked her cheek softly.

"Its alright…everything will be ok." She said and Kate nodded as she took a hold of Juliet's leg. She kissed her skin softly moving up her knee. Juliet once again leaned back as Kate's tongue traced a path up her leg. Juliet spread her legs for Kate as she got up between them…Kate gently moved her hand down between their bodies. Her finger stroked Juliet's outer lips, causing the other woman to shudder with pleasure. Juliet ran her hands along Kate's sides resting on her hips, carefully drawing her closer.

"Please…Kate…" Juliet begged as Kate teased her opening gently.

"What do you need Juliet?" Kate asked sweetly and was met with a soft moan from Juliet's lips.

"I need you inside me…please." She said and Kate smiled as she leaned down…kissing Juliet deeply as she tenderly entered her with two of her fingers. The pair found an easy rhythm with Kate's gentle thrusts and Juliet's rising hips. Kate watched Juliet's face as she made love to her.

"Look at me…" Kate said softly and Juliet looked into her eyes. Kate could tell that Juliet was getting close to the edge; she moved her fingers to her clit concentrating on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Juliet cried out Kate's name as she climaxed in her arms. Kate held tight to Juliet's body as she rode out her orgasm, still carefully entering her…slowly until Juliet's breath returned somewhat to normal. Kate leaned in and kissed Juliet before she pulled her fingers out of Juliet's body.

"That was incredible…" Juliet said as she watched Kate lick her own fingers. Kate grinned as Juliet held her easily and rolled over…effectively switching their places. Juliet kissed Kate deeply feeling better than she had in over three years.

"Thank you…" She said and Kate ran her fingers through her hair.

"For what?" She asked and Juliet smiled.

"For giving me back, part of myself…" She said and Kate grinned.

"Anything for you…" She said leaning forward to kiss Juliet.

"I love you…" Kate said into her ear and Juliet held her close.

"I love you too…" She said pulling back. Juliet said moving down Kate's body savoring the taste of her skin. She licked around Kate's breasts grazing her nipples lightly with her teeth. Kate knew that she was already wet…hearing Juliet's hitched breath produced more than favorable reactions to her body. Kate moved her legs up spreading them for Juliet. She kissed along Kate's stomach on her way to her destination. Juliet licked slowly around Kate's wetness, pushing her tongue past Kate's soft folds. She gently held Kate's hips to the bed, as she tasted her deeply. Juliet felt as Kate buried one of her hands into her hair…the other one sought out Juliet's hand. Finding it the pair linked their hands, seeming it to be their sign of love and devotion. Juliet licked and sucked Kate's flesh into her mouth as the she threw her head back and bucked her hips.

"Juliet…Juliet." Kate repeated as her lover continued using her tongue to pleasure her. Juliet moved her lips to Kate's clit…sucking it into her mouth teasing Kate with the movements of her tongue. Kate's legs trembled, her back arched and she cried out in pleasure as she came. Juliet continued to lick gentle circles before kissing up Kate's body and lying in her arms. The pair were exhausted…the past days events, such horribleness that led to the beauty that lay before them…only to be on the same path as they always were on. As much as Juliet hated to do so, she carefully pulled away from Kate's body.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked already missing the warmth of Juliet's body near her.

"We need to get dressed…" She said and Kate reached out and tried to pull Juliet back to bed.

"You said they were all asleep…let's stay in bed." She offered but Juliet shook her head.

"No sweetheart…they like to have their surprises…and I would rather them not find us like this." Juliet confessed and Kate agreed.

"Alright…" She said kissing Juliet's fingertips. The pair took turns helping to put each others clothes back on…taking special care with each garment. Juliet stood behind Kate as she slid her pants back up her hips. She then proceeded to tug them up for Kate, kissing her neck as she reached around to zip and button them up. Kate then carefully helped Juliet into pants kissing up her thigh as she did. Juliet held tight to Kate's body as they stood in the room, their skin tones standing out even in the low light. Kate reached down and picked up Juliet's shirt. She held it up and Juliet allowed Kate to put it over her head and smooth it out as she kissed down her back. Finally, Juliet got Kate's shirt and tenderly helped her into it with her injured shoulder. They both crawled back into bed and into each others arms. Kate rested her head on Juliet's shoulder as she kissed Kate's forehead.

"I love you…" Juliet said squeezing Kate in her arms.

"I love you too…" She said as she began to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Very Mature, WARNING!

Juliet woke with a start as she heard pounding on the door. Through the small window, she could see Tom's sadistic face grinning.

"Wakie, wakie…girls." He said in a sweet singsong voice. Juliet turned to see Kate just staring at the door in absolute fear. Juliet took her face in her hands.

"Its going to be ok…they'll just take what they want and leave…just remember that I love you." She said and Kate nodded.

"I love you too…" She said as they heard the key slip onto the lock. Kate reached over and took hold of Juliet's hands. The door swung open and both Danny and Tom walked into the room.

"Morning, ladies…" Danny said shutting the door behind them. Juliet tried to put herself in between the men and Kate…feeling her touch on the small of her back.

"Leave her alone…take me, please." Juliet asked even before she was given a choice. Danny eyed Juliet making a kissing sound as he stepped towards her…he gripped her arm tight pulling her away from Kate's touch. He jerked her away from the bed as Tom smiled in Kate's direction.

"Thats not the plan...Juli" Tom said stalking towards Kate.

"No…please…" Juliet said attempting to get out of Danny's arms. Kate jumped off the bed, backing away from him as he looked at her lasciviously.

"Let me go, Danny…don't let him hurt her…please." Juliet said trying to reason with him…as they watched Tom advance on Kate.

"Tom…stop!" She begged as he kept walking towards Kate until her back was flat up against the wall. Tom smiled as he gripped Kate's shoulders.

"Where ya goin, Katie…come on, we're gonna have some fun." He said leading her back towards the bed. Juliet elbowed Danny hard in the stomach and as he released her, she leapt on Tom's back. It was the first time that Juliet had fought back in over two years. Tom laughed at her attempt to help Kate.

"A little help, Danny-boy." He said before Danny yanked Juliet off Tom's back. He momentarily forgot about Kate as he turned towards Juliet who struggled in Danny's arms.

"Juli…looks like you relapsed into your old behavior…" He said before slapping her hard across the face. Juliet cried out in pain as Kate watched with difficulty. He then turned his attention back to Kate. Reaching out he gripped her face hard with his hands, trying force her to kiss him…but she wrenched her head back. He began to pull Kate back towards the bed, but in her struggles, she slipped and lost her balance.

"So…you want to do this on the floor…fine by me." He said turning Kate to face him. She continued to fight Tom's advances to his enjoyment. Juliet tried again to pull out of Danny's hands. He drew his hand back again.

"You want another one…?" He asked her and reluctantly Juliet stopped trying to get away from him. Tom looked up as he tried to hold Kate to the floor…when a vicious thought filled his head.

"Juli…come down here and hold her hands for me…" Tom said from on top of Kate. Juliet being restrained by Danny, shook her head, trying not to look into Kate's eyes.

"Let her go Danny…come on Juli…" He said as if he was coaxing a child into his box van. Danny released his hold on Juliet and she watched as Tom produced a knife from his pocket.

"Get over here now." He said opening it…allowing it to glint off the overhead light. Juliet carefully crawled over towards Kate's head.

"Ask her for them Juli…" He said and Juliet's stomach lurched as she looked down at Kate's face. The other woman lying there looked up and saw the agony on her face. Kate could tell that Juliet was having trouble forming words.

"Ask her!" Tom demanded both women flinching at his tone.

"Give me your hands…" Juliet said and Kate shook her head.

"Please…no, don't." She begged, breaking Juliet's heart with her voice.

"Please…give me your hands…" She said pleading with Kate. They both knew that Tom would use that knife and part of Kate didn't care…but Juliet couldn't see someone else she cared about die because of her.

"Please Kate…" Juliet said and finally Kate raised her arms wincing at her injured arm. Juliet carefully held Kate's hands to the floor, mindful of the cuts from the handcuffs from before. Tom chuckled as he ran his hands over Kate's still clothed body, roughly squeezing her breasts. Juliet leaned as far down as she could.

"It's going to be ok…" She said into Kate's ear who only shook her head.

"I promise…" Juliet said placing a kiss to Kate's temple. Kate turned her head to look at Juliet.

"Tell me it's not going to hurt…" She pleaded, Juliet unable to hold back the tears as they trailed down her cheeks.

"I can't; I can't tell you that honey…" She said.

"Pull up her shirt for me Juli…" Tom said and Juliet's head snapped up.

"What…?" She asked sure she had misheard him.

"Pull it up…" He repeated emphasizing each word. Juliet shook her head.

"Either you pull it up…or I'm going to have to cut it off, and I'm not as precise as I used to be…can't be too sure the blade won't slip." He said and Juliet's lip quivered as she turned her attention back to Kate.

"I'm sorry, baby…I'm so sorry." She said as she moved her hands down Kate's body…a moment her mind flashed back to just her and Kate. She took hold of the bottom of Kate's shirt and pulled back revealing her stomach and breasts. Juliet eased it off Kate's arms, moving back to her head. Tom leaned down enjoying the smell of fear that he produced between the two. Kate's stomach turned as she felt Tom begin to suck on her right nipple. Juliet ran her fingers through Kate's hair as Tom assaulted her breasts.

"Its ok…its gonna be ok…" Juliet said as Tom bit down hard causing Kate to scream out in pain. Tom laughed as he licked around his bite mark. His hand was at her left breast; twisting the nipple when he was satisfied, it was hard enough.

"I know it hurts…I'm sorry." Juliet said again kissing Kate's head. Tom traced his tongue up along Kate's shoulder…sickening both women.

"Unbutton her pants…" Tom said and Juliet so wanted to lash out at this moment, but she knew that the consequences would be worst.

"Tom…just do it." Juliet asked wanting to get Kate's degradation over as fast as possible.

"I'm not going to tell you again Juli." Tom yelled and with that, he moved further down Kate's body so that Juliet could unbutton her pants. She looked up at Kate and tried to smile to comfort her, but only managed a pained expression. Tom moved off Kate so watch as Juliet worked the pants off her body. Juliet gently put her hands on Kate's thighs.

"Ask her to spread her legs…" Tom said lasciviously, and Juliet cringed. She looked at Kate and mouthed 'Its ok, I'm here'.

"Spread your legs…" Juliet mustered with all her strength. Kate looked at Juliet, she tried to put herself back where they were just a few hours ago…but seeing Tom over her shoulder shattered the illusion.

"Please…" Juliet said putting her hands on Kate's knees gently opening her legs. Kate laid her head back looking up at the ceiling.

"Good girl…now back up and hold her hands." Tom said and reluctantly Juliet slid up Kate's body, once again took custody of her hands. Juliet again lay down with Kate…holding her hands, but making sure that she could whisper into her ear.

"Its ok…it will all be over soon." She said hoping for not only Kate's sake but also her own. She heard the unmistakable sound Tom's zipper coming down. Juliet forced herself to look to see what he was doing to Kate as she whimpered in Juliet's grasp. Tom slid his finger along Kate's opening, noting that his play toy was wet. He looked up at Juliet, knowingly as he moved his finger up to Kate's most sensitive area still pulsing from Juliet's tongue. Kate bit her lip at his gentle movement.

"It's ok, Kate…I'm right here." She said gently kissing Kate's head as Tom got a kick out of watching Kate's face flush as she stroked her. Kate just wanted him to get it over with.

"Please make him stop…" She asked not sure which was worst…the brutality or this humiliation, Juliet leaned close to Kate as she shook her head.

"You know I can't…sweetheart." She said noting that Tom had increased his pace with his fingers. He was now thrusting fingers inside Kate while he moved his thumb along her clit. It made Kate sick that he was able to make her body respond. Juliet leaned down close to Kate's ear.

"It's ok…just let it happen…it'll be over soon…" Juliet said kissing Kate's forehead.

Juliet kept her lips against Kate's skin as she arched her back tears flowing down her cheeks. Tom grinned satisfied with himself and now fully hard, he positioned himself between her legs…thrusting in without warning. Kate's head tried to sort through what all was going on. Juliet's voice in her ear calmed her mind somewhat but did little for the pain her body was enduring.

"You're beautiful…" Tom said driving himself deep inside Kate while nearly crushing her body. Juliet looked up at him in disgust as she listened as he viciously stripped away Kate's humanity. She looked down as saw the distance in her eyes.

"Its ok sweetheart…stay with me…I'm here" She said running her fingers through Kate's hair wishing that she could block out the sounds of Kate's brutalization. Juliet cried as she held Kate's arms above her head, listening as Tom's breath began getting heavier with his thrusts. She again leaned near Kate's ear.

"Its alright…it's almost over…" Juliet said before she heard Tom's low groan as he forced himself deep within Kate letting his fluid fill her. Juliet watched as Tom zipped himself up…getting up he looked down at his handiwork, pretty pleased with himself.

"I'll see you ladies later…" He said. Danny stepped forward with a smile.

"You ready for a little fun Juliet…" He asked and she looked up at him her hands still stroking Kate's cheeks.

"Do what you want to me Danny…I don't care anymore…" She said watching as he walked to her pulling her away from Kate and pushing her onto the bed.

After he left, Juliet weakly crawled onto the floor, Kate was still laying there in the same position she was before.

"Sweetheart…" Juliet started slowly reaching for Kate's hands. The other woman pulled away from Juliet's touch.

"Please don't touch me…" Kate asked and Juliet's tears fell again.

"Please let me take care of you…" She asked and Kate shook her head slowly sitting up.

"You can't…" Kate said as she pulled further from Juliet's reach.

"Why?' She asked not only wanting to hold Kate, but wanting her to hold her as well.

"You helped him…how could you help him?" Kate said her breaths coming in tearful gasps. Juliet's heart broke at Kate's tone.

"I had to…he was going to kill you." Juliet said and again Kate shook her head.

"You should have just let him…kill me." She said but Juliet moved forward slightly not wanting to scare Kate anymore than she already was.

"I couldn't be responsible for someone else dying that I cared about…" She said. Kate's head snapped up quickly.

"I feel dead inside already…" She said and Juliet carefully reached out and stroked Kate's hand.

"But you're not dead…neither of us are…and we're gonna get out of here…I promise." Juliet said and after a moment, even though her stomach was tight at the contact she turned it over and closed her fingers around Juliet's.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kate woke up she was still on the floor, Juliet still next to her…their hands were still loosely linked together. She had been covered by a blanket; Kate was somewhat touched that Juliet hadn't tried to move her…adhering to her feelings about not wanting Juliet to touch her. Her entire body ached as she pulled her hand from Juliet's grasp. She attempted to get up but her legs hurt so badly. Stubbornly she used her upper body strength to slide up with her back against the bed. Kate looked over at Juliet, watching as the doctor slept she tried to put what she was feeling into context.

'These hands…' Kate heard her own words in her mind as she stared at Juliet's long fingers. Then she felt those same fingers gripped around her wrists as Tom raped her. Though on some level Kate knew it was Juliet's voice that got her through, but she couldn't separate the two. Carefully she got to her feet, dropping the blanket around Juliet. Kate then went to the chest of drawers to get a change of clothes. Stepping into the shower…Kate couldn't help it as her tears fell once again. She had begun to believe that she didn't have any left. Her body hurt…but that was nothing compared to that of her mind and spirit. Kate tried to place some of the events of the night before…the last thing that she remembered was closing her fingers around Juliet's. Unable to deny her the comfort that she searching out. She had had to listen as Danny yet again took Juliet against her will. Her tears falling silently as she heard Juliet's cries. Coming out of the bathroom Kate saw Juliet as she pulled a shirt over her body. She turned around and smiled at Kate.

"Morning…" She said softly. Kate nodded.

"Morning…" She echoed. "Are you ok?" Juliet asked and Kate shook her head.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said reaching out…pained as Kate stiffened. "I understand…you did what you did so that you could make it easier for me, but please don't blame me for not wanting you to touch me…yet." Kate said adding the end as an afterthought, because she wanted Juliet to comfort her. She just couldn't bring her body to let her. Juliet nodded.

"Just as long as you know that my feelings haven't changed…" She said. Kate moved towards Juliet gently, noticing as the doctor pulled her hands away so as not to touch Kate. She kissed Juliet's cheek softly.

"Mine haven't either…I just need time. She stated and Juliet nodded.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked noticing Juliet's bruised cheek, remembering the cracking sound Danny had made when his connected with her face. Juliet's hand went to her cheek.

"Yeah…he didn't like what I had to say…" She said and Kate forced a smile.

'I'm going to have fun with your little girlfriend…' Danny had said as he assaulted Juliet. Her eyes shone as she growled at him.

'If you touch her…I'll kill you.' Juliet had said. Danny's hand was across her face before she knew it. The key in the lock brought both women out of their memories. The door swung open and Danny came in.

"Come on, Juliet…" He said as he eyed Kate.

"Why are you separating us?" She asked.

"Ben's orders…" He said simply. Juliet turned back to face Kate.

"I'll be back for you…I'll give Ben whatever he wants." She said. Kate knowing that would entail, Kate squeezed Juliet's hands…before she left with Danny. Walking down the hall…Juliet tried to distance herself from him, as he tried to lead her with a hand on her lower back.

"I am sorry for hitting you last night." He said and Juliet turned her head to look at him. It was ironic to her that he was sorry for striking her but not for forcing himself on her. She didn't even acknowledge his apology as they reached the doors to Ben's private office. Juliet walked through the door as Danny held it for her. Ben was sitting down to breakfast for two.

"Are you hungry, Juliet?" Ben asked knowing that neither she nor Kate had been given anything since they were put into the cell. Julie tried to look defiant but failed miserably.

"Yes…" She said finally. He nodded, gesturing for her to sit. She eyed the food cautiously.

"It's not poisonous, Juliet…you're no good to me dead." He stated.

"Can I please take Kate some food?" She asked. Ben thought about the question for a moment.

"I'm sure that we can come up with an arrangement…" He said. Juliet's throat tightens as she forced her head to nod.

"Anything you want…but I'd like to request her release…" She asked. Juliet watched as Ben shook his head.

"Out of the question…" He said.

"Please Ben…I'll do anything for you." She said. He struck a chord with her when he laughed.

"You act as if you have a choice." He said. Juliet reached out and placed her hand on Ben's, hoping the gesture would be enough to sway his favor. He eyed her hand coldly.

"I have a job for you…" He said and reluctantly Juliet nodded.

"We have a couple new prisoners…we want you to interview one of them." He said. Juliet looked confused.

"Me…why me?" She asked. Ben smiled.

"You just seem to be his type…" He said intentionally trying to scare Juliet. Ben noticed Juliet's still untouched plate.

"You're not eating Juliet…" He said.

"If I can, I'd like to eat with Kate please…" She asked. After a moment, he stiffly nodded.

"Very well…you bring her food, you eat…you do your job." He said gesturing to a tray. Juliet nodded.

"Thank you, Ben." She said. Ben continued to stare at Juliet.

"May I go?" She asked and Ben nodded.

"Yes…" He said watching as she got up and walked to get the tray.

"Oh Juliet…" Ben said acting as though he had an afterthought. Juliet clenched her eyes closed, knowing that she had gotten Ben to relent too easily. She took a breath and turned to face him again.

"Yes…" She asked. He smiled in a way that always shook her to the core.

"There is one more thing that I would like you to do…" He said.

"You and Ben strike a deal?" Danny asked with a grin as he led Juliet back towards the cell. He asked with a grin.

"He wants my help…" She said and he nodded.

"Yeah, Tom and I aren't suited to go after him…but you…he'll trust you in a heartbeat…your eyes…your curves…" Danny said guiding his hand down Juliet's back. She was sickened by his touch, but controlled her response as they reached the cell. Danny opened the door and let Juliet though before locking it behind her.

Kate looked up from the bed; she had been extremely worried about Juliet since she had left.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Juliet nodded.

"Yeah…I brought us some breakfast…" She said setting the tray on the bed. Kate looked into Juliet's eyes.

"Please tell me he didn't hurt you for this…" She asked and Juliet shook her head, touched at Kate's concern.

"No…he has a couple jobs that he wants me to do…he wants me to interview a new prisoner." She said and Kate's thoughts immediately went to the others from her plane.

"Who?" She asked but Juliet shrugged.

"I don't know…" She said watching as Kate ate hungrily. She looked up from her food as she saw that Juliet was trying to finish her sentence.

"What else does he want you to do?" She asked almost afraid to ask. Juliet looked up at her…the tone in Kate's voice breaking her heart.

"I have to examine you…" She said and Kate's eyes went wide-eyed for a moment.

"What…why?" She asked. Juliet resisted her urge to touch Kate…comfort her. "

Ben wants me to examine you…check to see if you are pregnant…" Juliet said. Kate shook her head.

"But you know that I'm not…" She said and Juliet nodded.

"I know, but it's not like I can tell him about the anti-pregnancy serum…" She said and Kate knew that she couldn't do that…it was the only protection that they had from becoming pregnant.

"Cant you just tell him that you did it?" Kate said apprehensively. Juliet took a measured breath

"Look…I know that you don't want me to touch you…and I would really like to do what you ask…but he's told me that he put a camera in here…he's watching us now." She said and Kate looked around.

"Don't…you'll never find it…" She said and Kate tried to keep calm.

"It will be ok…but it's either me or someone else…and I'm the only doctor left here." Juliet said not trying to scare Kate, but knowing that she needed to if, she was going to do her exam.

"Wouldn't would rather it be me?" She asked. Kate looked at Juliet and again tried to filter her feelings for the woman that had protected and loved her with the woman that had helped Tom.

"Yes…" She said reluctantly. Juliet nodded.

"Finish eating…then we'll do it." She said as the lock again turned in the door. Juliet looked over to see Tom enter the room.

"Morning' Juli…" He said casually carrying a med bag into the room. Juliet stood from the bed and walked to him.

"Good morning Tom…" She said politely.

"Ben said that you were going to need these…" He said gesturing to the bag. Juliet nodded.

"Yes…thank you." She said coldly. He set the bag down as he walked past Juliet to Kate who was trembling on the bed.

"Mornin Katie…" He said reaching down and picking up a piece of bacon from her plate. He smirked as he ate it before turning back around to face Juliet.

"Don't take too long with your exam." He said emphasizing the word exam, a gesture not lost on Kate.

"What was he talking about?" She asked after he left. Juliet shook her head.

"Nothing…he's trying to get you to not trust me, he thinks that if we are on opposite sides it will be easier for him to get to you…get inside your head." Juliet said seeing Kate's features change slightly. She joined Kate on the bed and gingerly touched her hand.

"I know that he's already in there…believe me, he's in mine too." She said and Kate nodded. Juliet patted her hand.

"Come on…finish eating." She said and Kate pushed the tray away.

"I don't think that I'm hungry anymore…" She said but Juliet shook her head.

"You need to eat…you have to keep up your strength." She said and Kate shrugged finally pulling the tray back.

"Come eat with me…" Kate said and Juliet nodded. The two ate in silence, avoiding each other's hands as they traversed the tray. Kate had to admit, that this was the best food she had had since arriving on the island. After they were done, Juliet set the tray aside and then turned to Kate.

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked. Kate shook her head.

"No…but what choice do I have?' She questioned. Juliet blinked away fresh tears as she nodded.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could get someone else for you, but there's no one here that I could trust to not hurt you." She said and Kate nodded.

"I need you to trust me Kate…" She said and Kate took a breath.

"I do trust you…" She said and Juliet nodded getting the bag.

"Good…I'm going to need you to undressed…and lay down…" She said. Kate nodded standing noticing as Juliet turned her back so that she could take off her pants without being watched. After she was done, she placed a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"I'm ready…" She said unsure. Juliet forced a smile.

"Ok…lay back on the bed." She said and Kate nodded. She sat on the bed and slid down until she was lying on her back. Juliet placed her hand on Kate's knee.

"I need you to spread your legs…" She said knowing how Kate might react to that seeing her body stiffen.

"I know and I'm sorry." Juliet said trying to calm her.

"It's just me…and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…" She said and carefully Kate's body softened. Juliet gently opened up Kate's legs. She reached over to pick up a tape player and pressed record.

"This is Dr. Juliet Burke, examining patient number twenty-eight…patient's name: Katherine Austen." She said briefly pausing the recording, upon seeing Kate's reaction.

"I'm sorry; I have to do this…" She said and Kate nodded.

"He's just toying with us, isn't he?" She asked and Juliet nodded.

"Yeah…I was patient twenty-six, but it was Ethan that did my exam…right after he had…" She started but couldn't continue. Kate's hand found Juliet's and she squeezed it.

"I'm glad its you doing it…" She said and Juliet nodded. She then started the recording again and continued.

"Patient has multiple contusions, on her thighs from repeated sexual assaults…" Juliet said carefully running her gloved hand up Kate's leg. She gently touched the bruised areas, wishing she was able to make them go away. More so Juliet wished that she could be more loving towards Kate…an act that was stolen from them as well.

"Kate…Im going to insert two fingers inside of you…I need to check for tears." She said watching as Kate crossed her arms and put her head back.

"Let me know if you need to stop…" Juliet said wishing that was an option for her.

Juliet probed Kate's opening, softly pressing her fingers inside, her educated mind conflicting with her broken heart. She could tell that there was some slight internal damage. Kate looked to Juliet who was wiping a tear away with her free hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Juliet removed her fingers. She looked up at Kate and tried to soothe her with a smile, but neither was fooled.

"You have some minor tears…they should heal on their own…" She said and Kate shook her head.

"But they wont…because its going to continue to happen…" Kate said and Juliet wanted to tell her otherwise but couldn't.

"I'll see what I can do…maybe if he had a distraction…he wouldn't be so rough with you…" Juliet said. Kate nodded after a moment knowing that would be willing to put herself in her place if she could.

Juliet reached for the speculum looking up at Kate as she checked the instrument.

"This is going to be cold…I'm sorry I don't have a warmer." She said and Kate nodded.

"Is it going to hurt?" Kate asked and Juliet winced at the question.

"I wish I could say that it wasn't going to…" She said honestly. Juliet gently inserted the instrument into Kate's body…hurt as she watched as Kate's body tightens in pain.

"I know sweetie…it's almost over…I'm sorry." She said as she examined Kate for injuries.

"Psychologically…physically, the patient has ear marks of rape trauma syndrome…further psychological exams would be beneficial." She stated as she finished the exam. Juliet gently touched Kate's legs.

"You can close them now…" She said and Kate accepted Juliet's help to sit up.

"I have to take blood…it will prove to them that you're not pregnant." She said and Kate nodded.

"But that means that the attacks will continue…" Kate said as Juliet readied her equipment.

"They'll continue anyway…but at least you won't die from becoming pregnant…" She said and Kate sighed.

"No…I'll just want to die…" She said and Juliet gently stroked her face…thankful that Kate didn't pull away from her touch.

"Don't say that…you are so strong, and I know that you will get through this…we both will." She said and Kate leaned forward into Juliet's arms.

"How can you be so sure…?" She asked and Juliet pulled back with a smile.

"Cause I've been though worse…and now I have you." She said and Kate smiled before kissing Juliet's lips softly. The pair pulled apart as the door rattled, pushing open the door Ben stood there.

"Dr. Burke…its time for you to carry out your other job." He said and Juliet nodded.

"Yes Ben…" She said turning back to Kate.

"I'll be back for you…" She said and Kate nodded. Juliet followed Ben out of the cell and down the hall.

"You like her?" He stated and Juliet took a side-glance at him.

"I care for her…yes." She said and he nodded.

"Remember that over the next few weeks…you're cooperation with ensure her safety." He said and after a moment, Juliet nodded.

"Where are we going?" She asked. He smiled as he opened the door for her.

"The Hydra…" He said waiting for her to walk though.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben stood in front of the Hydra station…he looked over and smiled at Juliet. He knew how the doctor disliked this station.

"You have him here?" She asked and he nodded.

"I need to know things, things about him that he's not going tell me…" He said as he opened the door allowing Juliet to go in before him.

"I still don't understand why you want me to do it?" She asked as they walked down the cold hallway.

"I've told you…you will be able to appeal to his sense of morality, something that he doesn't believe that I carry." He said taking a side-glance at Juliet to gauge her reaction. Juliet looked around as they traveled further into the station…the unmistakable sound of water rushing around them gave her a claustrophobic feeling.

"Can I please have your word that Kate will no longer be harmed…?" She asked. He looked to her stepping closer to her.

"You know that I can't do that…" He said and Juliet winced.

"Please…she needs a break, her body isn't going to last if they continue like they are." She said.

"Is that your medical opinion…or something more emotional?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Both…she has tears from the violence they've inflicted." She said. Ben reached out and touched Juliet's face, as she stood frozen.

"You never had a break…" He stated and she painfully acknowledged that fact.

"She's not as strong as I was…" She said and Ben nodded.

"You do your job…and I'll ensure that they are gentler with her." He said and Juliet forced a smile.

"Thank you Ben." She said. Ben led her to a room with a monitor in it…on the monitor was a man pacing.

"His name is Jack Shepherd…we need to know who he is…where they were flying from." Ben said and Juliet nodded.

"On your way…pick up a sandwich from the kitchen…appeal to him." He continued.

"What about if he asks about his friends…" She asked and Ben shook his head.

"No information…his is to be given nothing until he gives us something." He said holding out a taser.

"Here…In case he becomes unruly…but don't get any ideas…you will be giving it back before you return to your cell." He said and Juliet was comforted that she would still be able to be with Kate after she was done.

Juliet continued down to the kitchen…smiling when she saw Goodwin making a sandwich.

"Hey there Juli…it's been a long time since I've seen you down here…" He said holding out a plate for Juliet to take. Goodwin Stanhope had been the only man on the island that hadn't hurt her in some way or another. Juliet wasn't quite sure how much that he knew, but he never seemed to be the type to stand by and allow such brutality to occur. Juliet never said a word about what was happening to her, she knew that whomever she told would be in danger.

"You know Ben…always has me working on something…" She lied and he smiled warmly.

"I heard that you've been helping with some of the prisoners…that's a great promotion, Jules." He said and it took all Juliet had not to cringe in disgust.

"Yeah…thanks for the sandwich." She said and he put his hand on her arm and she fought the urge to jump.

"Wait…one more thing." He said setting a piece of parsley on the plate. Juliet smiled at him.

"Perfect…" She said turning to leave.

"You know…you don't have to have Ben's permission to come and see me." Goodwin said and Juliet turned to glance at him.

"I'm just really busy…" She said again lying.

She headed towards the cell noting a monitor outside the door. Ben was watching it intently. Jack was now attempting to climb up chains that hung from the ceiling.

"Can he actually break through to the shell?' She asked and Ben turned noticing the plate that she carried.

"For your sake…I hope not." He said taking the plate from her.

"Thank you Juliet…how very thoughtful." He said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I thought…that you…" She started.

"I said he gets nothing…till he gives us something." He said again using his words to toy with Juliet.

"Go…" He said and she nodded. Juliet opened the door to the cell and watched as Jack continued to try to bring the ocean crashing onto them.

"Stop that…" Juliet said seeing as he turned to her voice. She stepped into the room.

"Hi Jack…" She said looking at him through the glass."

"I'm Juliet…" She continued.

Jack looked at the woman that was before him…she definitely wasn't one of Ben's typical cohorts. He quizzically looked at her…as if trying to sum her up in a look. He watched as she walked over and played with the knob of the intercom.

"Jack…can you hear me in there?" She asked and she winced slightly as he pulled again on the chain.

"Is that a yes?" She continued sitting up on the table getting comfortable.

"Where are my friends?" Jack demanded and Juliet's mind went immediately of Kate. She prayed that he didn't ask about her directly…Juliet afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep her composure.

"Come down from the table first…" She said. He looked at her still trying to figure her out.

"You want me to come down, come in here and get me down…" He challenged and she couldn't keep from smiling.

"If you want to talk, I'm happy to…" She started but Jack cut her off angrily.

"Tell me where my friends are!" He yelled shaking Juliet to her core.

"I will, if you let go of the chain." She lied and Jack knew it.

"You think I'm stupid?" He asked and the two looked into each other's eyes. There was something in her eyes that Jack wanted to trust.

"I don't think your stupid Jack…I think that you're stubborn." She started and he proved her point by continuing to pull on the chain. She steeled herself with a breath and walked back out to where Ben was watching.

"I don't think that he is going to give us anything…" Juliet said and Ben turned and stared at her.

"That doesn't bode well for Kate…now does it?" He asked and Juliet's heart ached.

"Please Ben…he needs something...anything we can give him?" She pleaded.

"Like another sandwich?" Goodwin said from behind her. Juliet jumped and Goodwin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Juli…I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said holding out a plate. Juliet looked to Ben and waited until his nod told her that she could take the plate.

"Here ya go Juli…" He said holding out some toothpicks to her. Juliet smiled genuinely as she took them from him. Ben noted the interaction between the two…making a mental note to punish Juliet for it.

"Juliet…your job?" He stated bringing her out of her comfort zone…thinking of what atrocity that Ben was thinking of to punish her for this act of solace.

"I'm sorry Ben…thank you Goodwin." She said placing the toothpicks in the sandwich.

Jack was pacing the room…they turned off the light, no doubt part of their mind games with him. He again reached up and yanked on the chain hanging from the ceiling. After a moment, Jack felt something give way and felt as water began to drip from above. He held open his mouth to catch the water…the salty taste nearly making him retch. He spit it out…were they underwater? He thought as the intercom crackled to life. Jack went to it…the voice was familiar.

"I…Jack…her." Said the female voice. Jack pushed the button.

"Hey...if you are trying to talk to me…I can't hear you…" He shouted into it. Again, the speaker cracked.

"Jack…trust her." She said and Jack knew the voice.

"Kate…Kate…where are you…?" He asked.

Juliet went back into the room that was holding Jack…he was against the wall talking to himself. She was beginning to become worried about this man…possibly, it could be that he had a connection to Kate and she wanted to be assimilated into her world. She didn't want to be equated with her pain anymore and this man represented a part of Kate that hadn't been broken.

"I know you're hungry, I brought this for you…" She said holding up the sandwich. She noticed that there was water dripping from the ceiling…evidence that Jack had tried to drink the water. He must now know that they are underwater.

"This is how it will work…you sit there…across from the door, back against the wall…I open the door and leave the tray." She said motioning to the back wall.

"Can I trust you to do that Jack?" She asked. He looked at her and knew that she was his best link to his friends, but he didn't want to give up.

"I don't want your food…" He said and Juliet sighed.

"Jack….it's a delicious sandwich…" She started but was cut off by him.

"I want you to stop messing with me…with that intercom…Give it up!" He shouted. Juliet cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Maybe you are hungrier than you think Jack…that intercom hasn't worked in years." She stated. Jack stared behind her…she glanced in the direction that he was looking.

"Who's watching me?" He asked and Juliet looked back at him.

Did Kate really tell him to trust her? Was that really Kate?

"What do you do Jack…what's your profession?" Juliet asked bringing him out of his thoughts. He was irritated at the questions that she asked…no matter how small and that he was getting nothing in response.

"I'm a repo-man…I'm a people person, so I really love it…" He spat out his answer as if it was a mouthful of dirt. Juliet didn't seem to be phased by his attitude.

"Are you married?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I never saw the point…What about you?…what's your job besides making sandwiches…" He said and Juliet smiled.

"Oh I didn't make it…I just put the toothpicks in…" She said and for a moment…Jacks features relaxed and she saw the man that could have charmed Kate when they first met.

"Jack…you need to eat…the drugs that they gave you have some serious side effects one of them dehydration, if you don't eat soon you are going to start hallucinating…" She said and he quirked up at her language.

"So what are you…a doctor?" He asked and Juliet smiled.

"No…I'm a repo-woman…" She joked telling Jack that she knew that he was a doctor.

"Jack…are you going to sit against the wall so I can open the door…its right off the frying pan…" She continued, ignoring his question. Jack was still pacing…still trying to figure this woman out.

"I know that it feels like you are giving up…but you're not." She said and watched as his hunger won him over and he took his place against the wall.

"Thank you…Jack." She said turning to head out of the room. Jack eyed the door. He knew what he was going to do, no matter how deplorable it was he was about to use this woman's trust against her. He moved himself into a readied position as he saw the door beginning to open. Juliet didn't know what was happening when she felt Jack barrel into her. She felt the plate fall out of her hand and hit the ground scattering glass on the floor. Jack easily pinned Juliet to the table uncaring as her body tensed to his hands. Juliet heart beat loudly in her ears as she tried to reach behind her back to her taser.

"Jack…Jack, please don't do this." She said as he reached her hand, ripping the weapon out of her hand sending it to the floor as well. Jack reached down for it, but getting the next best thing…a piece of glass. He wretched her back upright quickly, glass pressed into her neck.

"You are going to tell me, how to get out of here…and where my friends are…or I'm going to kill you." He said and she carefully shook her head, mindful of the glass against her flesh.

"Jack…I can't…I really can't." She pleaded, knowing that there was a fate worse than death when Ben was concerned. Jack began to maneuver Juliet closer to the door when the intercom crackled startling them both.

"Jack…Jack!" The voice said again…Juliet looked at the speaker as quizzically as Jack did. It was Kate…they were both sure it was. Unlike before, the voice was clear…and Jack somewhat released Juliet from his grasp.

"Trust her, Jack…you have to trust her." She said and he let go of her going over to the speaker.

"Kate! Can you hear me?" He asked into the crackled piece of equipment.

"See…that what I'm talking ab…" He started as he turned back towards Juliet who took her best shot punching Jack hard in the face cutting him off. He made a hard thud as he hit the ground. Juliet coolly hit the button on the intercom.

"Kate…Kate are you ok?" She asked. It crackled again and Juliet's stomach dropped with what she heard.

"Don't worry Juli…we're taking good care of her." Came Tom's voice across the old intercom. Juliet smacked her hand on the wall of the cell. She looked down at Jack…stepping over him she went to pick up her weapon before heading back into the other side of the interrogation room. Once safe on the other side she sat, hoping that Ben was living up to his side of their deal. She watched as Jack began to stir, looking around the room his eyes landing on her. He rubbed his jaw…ignoring the pain as he stretched open his mouth. Her right cross was good for a woman…hell it was good for a man.

"I'm sorry that I had to hit you…" She said with a slight smile but he shook his head.

"No…I'm sorry…I should have never done that…" He said and Juliet's resolve to actually trust this man was strengthened.

"Are you ready to answer my questions now Jack?" She asked and he nodded. She paused for a moment before continuing.

"When your plane crashed…where were you flying from?" She asked. Jack looked into her eyes. 'Trust her, Jack.' He thought of before he answered.

"Sydney…" He said. Juliet nodded.

"Why were you there?" She asked.

"My father died…" He said trailing off. Juliet automatically felt bad for her question.

"I'm sorry…" She said and Jack scoffed.

"Yeah I'm sure you are…thanks." He said putting the thank you in as an afterthought. Juliet walked to the glass that separated the two and placed her hand on the smooth surface.

"You can trust me, Jack…I'm not going to hurt you." She said and Jack walked to the glass looking her in the eye.

"What the hell is going on here…where are Kate and Sawyer?" He asked and Juliet did all she could not to react to Kate's name.

"I don't know about Sawyer…" She said shaking her head. Jack placed his hands against the glass. Juliet knew that look…his ultimate concern was for Kate…just like her.

"And Kate…?" He asked and she cocked her head to the side wincing. Jacks eyes widened, his anger threatening to over take him again.

"What are they doing to her?" He asked and Juliet shook her head. Jack pushed off the glass hard with an exasperated exhale.

"Tell me…!" He demanded. Juliet heard the door creak as it began to open.

"I can't…I can't tell you…" She said backing towards the door.

"Juliet, come back and tell me!" He yelled as she left the room. Goodwin stood outside the door.

"Ben said that he needed to see you, in his office…" He said and Juliet forced a smile. Goodwin knew when someone was in pain…his wife had been the island's psychologist until she was one of the casualties of the fertility problem on the island. Goodwin now lived a solitary life in the Hydra…cooks for them when they ask, but refused to help with anything that had to do with the experiment that killed his wife and daughter.

"You ok Juli?" He asked and Juliet nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine thanks Goodwin…" She said passing him heading to Ben's office.

"Close the door will you…" Ben said as Juliet walked in. She closed it standing near it.

"Lock it…" He asked politely. Juliet looked over at him.

"Ben…please…I did everything you wanted." She pleaded. He looked up at her.

"Lock the door, Juliet." He said annunciating his words. Juliet hands shook as she turned the lock. Ben stood up and walked in front of his desk.

"Come here…" He said calmly. Juliet took a measured breath before moving forward.

"You did a good job with Jack…" He started slowly and Juliet nodded.

"Thank you Ben…" She said before he could continue.

"But…" He stated his tone letting her know that he wasn't finished with her.

"Goodwin…" He continued but Juliet shook her head.

"I…I didn't do anything…he was just being nice to me." Juliet said and Ben nodded.

"And you let him…" He said watching as Juliet cringed.

"I didn't mean to Ben…I'm sorry." She offered hoping that it would be good enough…her heart sinking as he shook his head.

"Get down on your knees Juliet…" He said like it was an everyday thing for him to say. Juliet's stomach turned at the knowledge of what he wanted.

"Ben…please." She asked but again he shook his head.

"You were blatantly disrespectful; you need to atone for that." He said and after a moment, she nodded.

"Turn around first…" He asked and she did as she was told, feeling as he took the taser from behind her.

"Don't want you getting any ideas while you're down there." He said making Juliet sick that he was making a joke about what he was about to do. Juliet reached into her pocket to retrieve a hair tie.

"Leave it down…I like it better down." He said with a smirk. She nodded putting it back in her pocket. Carefully Juliet knelt down in front of Ben…looking up at him as he reached to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's much better down…" He commented watching as a tear roll down Juliet's cheek. He tipped her chin up to look her in the eye.

"Go ahead Juliet, its not like it's the first time you've been down there…" He said as she suppressed her urge to throw up. After a beat…she reached out for his zipper.

Afterwards, Juliet made her way back to her cell…Ben leading the way, a satisfied smile upon his face. Pushing the door open, he held it for her to walk through.

"What do you say Juliet?" He asked as she forced herself to look at him.

"Thank you, Ben." She said. With that he left and Juliet carefully made it over to the bed where Kate lay. She gently sat down on the bed…not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping peacefully.

"Are you alright?" Came Kate's voice. Juliet's heart fluttered slightly at the sound.

"I'm fine…thanks for your help earlier…" Juliet stated. Kate turned around to look at Juliet.

"What are you talking about…I haven't left here." She said and Juliet's head spun. She knew that she had heard Kate's voice, but it wasn't the first time that something unexplainable had happened while she was there.

"Nothing…never mind…are you ok?" She asked. Kate was curious but really too tired to care at the moment. She shrugged.

"Tom was here earlier…but it was weird…because he didn't try to hurt me…just took want he wanted and left." She said. Juliet's heart broke that Kate had been violated again, but grateful that her deal with Ben would keep her safe from a bulk of their violence. Kate looked into Juliet's eyes…she saw that something was different.

"Are you really ok?" Kate asked and Juliet just shook her head. The other woman set aside her own feelings from the night before and moved to take Juliet in her arms.

"What did he do?" Kate asked as Juliet cried into her neck. She shook her head, not wanting to give voice to the act she was made to do.

"Please don't make me say it…" She begged and Kate nodded continuing to hold Juliet tightly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to…" Kate whispered into Juliet's ear, who nodded letting Kate take care of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was relieved when she looked down and saw that Juliet had fallen asleep. Her heart ached at the thoughts that ran through her head. The shame that had been in Juliet's eyes pained Kate to her core. As she gently held her in her arms, she tried to categorize her feelings for this woman. Were they real…or just a product of their shared tragedy? Juliet had sacrificed her own safety and well being to protect her…would she had done the same? As Juliet mind began down its nightmarish path…her body tensing in Kate's arms. She held tight to her body whispering into her ear.

"Shhh…it's alright…I'm right here, he's not hurting you anymore…" She said now knowing her answer. She kissed Juliet's forehead as she calmed her with her voice.

Kate felt as Juliet had begun to stir in her arms. She had stayed up for hours watching over the doctor. Juliet looked up at Kate and forced a smile. Kate knew Juliet was putting on a front for her benefit.

"You don't have to do that you know." She said as Juliet sat up.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Pretend that everything is alright…when I know its not." She said and Kate watched as Juliet's smile became more genuine. Kate reached out and stroked Juliet's cheek, she then leaned towards her surprised when Juliet pulled back.

"I'm sorry…" Kate said but Juliet shook her head.

"No…it's just…after last night." Juliet said her stomach turning at the memory. Kate leaned closer again, this time capturing Juliet's lips with her own. Juliet found herself moving her hands through Kate's hair accepting the comfort.

"Thank you…" Juliet said after they pulled apart.

"You don't have to thank me…I love you…" Kate confessed and Juliet smiled before kissing Kate again.

"I love you too…" She said letting Kate take her back into her arms. A gnawing feeling that Kate couldn't ignore kept creeping up into her head…she just needed to know about something.

"Tell me about Colleen…" She said and Juliet shook her head.

"No…let's just leave her in the past…dead…like it should be." She said.

"I need to know about her…" She said only having limited knowledge of the other woman. Juliet pulled back looking into Kate's eyes.

"When it first started…she was my lifesaver…" She said remembering.

*****************************

Juliet tensed as the man gripped her arm, leading her down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded tiredly. Her arm was the least of her worries, as her right shoulder was dislocated.

"Your new home…" He said with a certain deviousness to his voice. He stopped short and began to fumble with his keys. He opened the door and shoved Juliet inside.

"Welcome home…" He said. Juliet's stomach lurched as he moved his hand into her hair.

"Please…" She begged and he slowly tightened his grip listening as Juliet winced in pain.

"Let her go Tom…" Said a voice behind Juliet. With a snicker, he released Juliet and pointed in the direction of the voice. Juliet was stunned to see that her rescuer…was this petite, frail looking redhead with a black eye.

"That makes two that you've got coming Colleen…" Tom said before leaving the two women alone. Colleen looked over Juliet as if she was sizing her up.

"You alright blondie?" Colleen asked and the pain in Juliet's arm caused her to shake her head.

"My shoulder…" She started gently moving her injured appendage. Colleen nodded walking towards her.

"You probably got that from Tom…" She said and Juliet looked at her confused.

"I'm not really sure…" She confessed embarrassed at her lack of memory. Colleen nodded.

"That's Ethan…he gives you drugs…so you don't fight, also so you don't remember." She said carefully reaching out for Juliet's arm. Outstretching the other woman's arm, Colleen showed her the puncture mark.

"See…point of injection…now this is going to hurt…" She said. Before Juliet could ask, what was going to hurt…Colleen gripped her wrist quickly twisting her arm upward, popping Juliet's shoulder back into place. The doctor screamed loudly but noticed immediately that the sharp pain in her arm had dissipated.

"Shhh…Its ok…" Colleen said pulling Juliet into her arms. The redhead stroked her hair as she cried on her shoulder.

"This place is insane…" Juliet said as Colleen tried to comfort her.

"I know, but it will be ok…" Juliet pulled herself away from Colleen's arms.

"This is not ok…this is torture…why are they doing this?" She asked. Colleen led Juliet to the bed that sat in the middle of the room. Juliet noticed that it looked a little like her dorm room at Wellesley…warm light, dark walls, a closet and a door leading to what she guessed was a bathroom.

"It's an experiment…" Colleen stated and Juliet looked around.

"This…this is an experiment…?" She asked angrily and Colleen nodded.

"Ten years ago…the island was burgeoning with the sound of children filled the air…it was a utopian environment." Colleen explained. Juliet looked into the other woman's dark green eyes.

"What went wrong?" She asked and Colleen shrugged.

"A mysterious illness began to infect the children…Ben had eight of them moved off the island, one being his own daughter…" She explained.

"And the rest…" Juliet asked. Colleen shook her head…still pained by the memory.

"They all died…I was seventeen…and I wasn't infected, but my three younger siblings…" She said trailing off.

"What happened?" Juliet asked but Colleen shook her head.

"No one knows…but soon it began to affect pregnant women…miscarriages were reported all over the island, women were afraid to get pregnant…so they made a plan to isolate themselves from the men." She said to Juliet's horror.

"When did the…when did they start." She said unable to bring herself to say the word.

"Three months after…the women's seclusion…Ethan had developed what he thought was a super fertility drug, but no one wanted to try it. Ben ordered women to be found…and have it tested…by whatever means necessary." She said. The tests and drugs that Juliet had been working with is been Ethan's work.

"Oh my God…" She said disgusted in her own role in this travesty.

"How many were taken?" She asked and Colleen shrugged.

"Three…five, I'm not sure at first…but they all died...the drug had lethal side effects…so more women were taken and the drug was altered. That worked…and the women got pregnant, but something went wrong around the fifth month…all the mothers died along with the babies. When they knew that that didn't work, they recruited outside help…" Colleen said.

"I was taken in the second wave of attacks…but by some miricle I never got pregnant…doesn't make them stop trying though." She said and Juliet's heart broke for this girl.

"I'm so sorry…I had no idea…" She said and Colleen nodded.

"Oh…I know, it's not that bad…" She confessed to Juliet's disbelief. She reached up, touched Colleen's bruised eye…, and the girl just shrugged.

"That was my fault…I shouldn't have made Danny angry…" She said and Juliet shook her head.

"It's not your fault…none of this is your fault." She said.

A short while later…

Juliet awoke to the sound of Colleen fighting…she forced herself to open her eyes, regretting the instant she did so. Tom, as Colleen had called him was on top of her. With the way he thrust his body…there was no mistaking what he was doing to the young woman. The man she had called Ethan was preparing a syringe.

"I'm going to have to give you another dose Colleen…your body is becoming resistant to the drugs…" He stated. Colleen was struggling under Tom as she spoke.

"No Ethan…Its ok…really, I'm already feeling tired…" She lied. Ethan looked over at Juliet and smirked.

"Leave her be, E." Colleen said as Tom was climbing off her. Ethan turned and stuck the needle into Colleen's hip. The redhead looked more annoyed than anything. Tom was fixing his clothes when he clapped Ethan on the shoulder.

"Come on man, let's go have a beer…when we come back…they'll both be ready for us…" He said with a laugh. Reluctantly Ethan turned and went with Tom.

"You awake, blondie?" Colleen asked and Juliet turned to look at her.

"Yeah…I thought so…" She said as the doctor set up on the bed as Colleen sat down.

"Thank you…" Juliet said and Colleen shook her head.

"I didn't do you any favors…saving you from one isn't going to save you from them all." She said bluntly. Juliet had a hard time believing that this girl was as tough as she pretended to be.

"How on earth did you get like this…?" Juliet asked. She watched as Colleen's eyes drooped slightly.

"I know how to survive..." She said her words losing their edge as the drugs began to take effect.

"Can you help me?" Colleen asked as she tried to move up the bed. Juliet carefully gripped her arm and tried to assist Colleen into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks blondie…" She said before passing out against Juliet's shoulder.

**********************

"And when did you start sleeping with her?" Kate asked bringing Juliet out of her memory. She smiled at the twinge of jealousy in Kate's tone.

"Um…never, we didn't…we were just friends…or so I had thought." Juliet said and watched as Kate's face flushed.

"So this is just an experiment?" Kate asked deflecting her embarrassment. Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, but somewhere, it became about more than just fertility…I don't know what it's about now…" Juliet said and Kate nodded.

"You mean other than control and brutality." She said. Juliet took Kate gently into her arms.

"What began with the best of intentions has created a road to hell…" She said and Kate nodded.

"Question is, are we ever coming back from it?" Juliet looked into Kate's eyes.

"I will get you away from them…I don't care what it takes…" She promised and Kate shook her head.

"Don't do anything stupid…" She said and Juliet smiled.

"I'm not going to do anything I know that you wouldn't do." She said…and that was precisely what Kate was worried about.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Jules…Ben need to talk to you." Danny said as he admired the pair on the bed.

"Its ok…I'll keep Kate company…" He said as Juliet got up.

"Danny, please leave her alone…" She asked sweetly. Danny's position changed as he heard Juliet's tone.

"If I do…what will you do for me?" He asked and Juliet cinched her jaw in a smile.

"How about dinner…just you and I…" She suggested and he smiled.

"And after…" He asked.

"Anything you want…" She said softly as she walked towards the door.

"Can I just have a moment alone with Kate?" She asked purposefully touching Danny's arm.

"I don't know Juliet, Ben really wants to talk to you." He said.

"Please…just a moment, I promise not to take long." She said and he turned closing the door behind him.

"Don't you dare let him hurt you for me…its alright I can take it." Kate said as Juliet turned to her, she put her hands gently on Kate's shoulders.

"Shh…stop, it's ok…if I can get him to eat first…lets just say he'll be too tired to touch me." Juliet said with a smirk. Kate shook her head as something Juliet had said to her floated into her mind.

"I just hate the thought of him touching you…" She said echoing Juliet's own statement. She leaned forward to kiss Kate's lips. Even though the thought of Danny touching her turned her stomach as well, the sentiment that Kate showed moved her.

"I'll be ok…" Juliet said and Kate took the opportunity to gently take Juliet's hands and squeeze.

"You too…" Juliet said going to the door. Danny opened the door and the two walked up the hall.

"What's going on with the two of you?" He asked and Juliet shook her head.

"Its nothing…part of Ben's experiment." She lied, knowing that Danny would never question Ben's authority…not again. Danny nodded, satisfied with her answer. Ben was standing outside his office when they approached.

"Juliet…so glad that you've decided to grace you with your presence…" He said sarcastically, making Juliet wonder if he had been watching everything between her and Kate. He stepped to the side and allowed her to go in following her as Danny stood guard. Juliet turned to see Ben lock the door and her fear set in…just being in the office again brought her mind back to the night before.

"Ben, please…I didn't do anything." She pleaded and Ben just smiled.

"Have a seat Juliet." He said before crossing the office and sitting behind the desk.

"Relax, Juliet…after your unbelievable performance last night, I'm still quite spent." He said purposefully trying to be revolting as possible. Juliet didn't even know how to respond to his words.

"That was a compliment Juliet…" He clarified for her. She looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, thank you Ben." She said trying to not let her voice break. He nodded, moving on as if it was just something else on his itinerary.

"I need your help…on two different, yet connected fronts." He said getting to his intentions.

"First of all…I need information." He said and she nodded.

"You want me to talk to Jack again?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I want you to get the information from Kate…or I'm afraid that I'm going to have to use her for a particularly nasty job." He threatened. Juliet's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Please, Ben…I'll do whatever you need me to do, just don't hurt her, anymore." She said and he smirked.

"My…how cooperative Juliet…this is the other job, I need your help in finding this man…" He said sliding a picture across the table. She took it and looked at the picture…it looked like a mug shot.

"Get me what I want…or I'm going to have to send Kate…with Tom and Danny…" He said and Juliet's head snapped up.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"His name is James Ford…and I need assistance in finding him." Ben said and Juliet shook her head.

"Why me Ben?" She asked.

"He's a rapist, Juliet." Ben stated. Juliet looked up in anger.

"You want me to go out to the jungle…as bait?" She asked.

"Better you than Kate…he's a rapist…and you wouldn't want him to happen across her." He said.

"You're a rapist Ben…" She spat with venom. He turned his head and his eyes bore into her.

"No Juliet…I'm a scientist…" He said unfazed by her accusation. Juliet stood up.

"Can I go back to my room?" She asked and he nodded.

"For now…" He said.

"But first you get this information…or she'll pay for it." He said…Juliet had had this conversation with Ben before, and she remembered the outcome. Juliet looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Ben…" She asked and he smirked.

"Do as I say…and it won't happen again…" He said before she left the room. Once back in the cell Juliet leaned her body into Kate's.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Juliet nodded.

"Yeah Ben just wants information…" She said.

"What kind of information?" Kate asked.

"How many other women are there at your camp?" Juliet asked and she watched as Kate gave her a side-glance.

"Why?" She asked already knowing the answer. Juliet's stomach gnawed as she spoke.

"Its what he wants to know…" She stated. Kate shook her head.

"I'm not telling you anything." She said and Juliet was pained by Kate's untrusting tone.

"Please…it will make it easier, and safer if they can plan." She said. Kate was angry at the entire notion.

"Plan?!" She said in disbelief.

"You want me to help plan an attack on my friends…" She continued and Juliet shook her head.

"No…I don't want you to, but I'm trying to make things easier for me." She started her voice slightly breaking. Kate looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If I don't get this information…he's going to hurt me…" She said remembering the last time that she was unable to retrieve information. Kate reached out and touched Juliet's cheek. She didn't want to be the cause of Juliet's suffering, but she believed that the doctor could see that she was protecting the greater good.

"I can't…I'm sorry." Kate said shaking her head. Juliet leaned forward and kissed Kate's lips.

"Its ok…but I need you to do something for me…" She said and Kate nodded.

"I want you to lie down…and cover your ears…" She said and Kate looked at her confused.

"Why…?" Kate asked afraid to know the answer. Before Juliet could answer the door swung open, revealing Danny and Tom. They both advanced on Juliet pulling her off the bed.

"Just do what I say…" Juliet said as she struggled in their arms. Kate jumped off the bed.

"Leave her alone…" She yelled but Tom pushed Kate easily backwards on the bed.

"Just cover your ears…" Juliet said before they dragged her out of the room...slamming the door shut after them. Kate did as Juliet asked but it only dulled the sounds that assaulted her ears. Through unseen speakers, all she could hear was Juliet's screams and the sounds of her being beaten. Kate pressed her hands harder to her head trying to block out the sounds…but it wasn't any use. Juliet was taken to where Ben was watching Kate.

"What are you doing to her?" She asked as Danny held her in place. Ben looked over to her and smiled.

"I knew this old video would come in handy…" He said as he watched footage of Juliet being brutalized. The doctor turned her head as she saw herself being attacked.

"We'll just see how long she can take listening to you being tortured…" He said. Juliet took a breath to try to calm her nerves, but it didn't work.

"Take her…" Ben ordered and Danny maneuvered Juliet out the door. She was taken out into the jungle and given a taser. That was her only defense from a man that Ben said wanted nothing more than to hurt women. She waited until she was able to creep up behind him.

"James…" Said the female voice causing Sawyer to turn around. He looked at her in disbelief…a pretty girl out in the middle of nowhere…she had to be a mirage…wait mirages don't talk. He thought as he began to advance on the woman. He watched as she pulled a weapon from behind her back, before he could react she shot it and he fell to the ground as electricity coursed through his body. Tom's laugh behind Juliet chilled her.

"Nice shot, Juli…thanks." He said as he and Danny began to drag him back to their cages.

After James was, secured back in his cage Juliet turned to Danny.

"Can I go back to my cell…that is until tonight?" She asked and Danny nodded.

"Yeah…but don't worry about tonight…I'll collect on another night." He said with a grin. As they were walking, back towards the barracks Juliet was surprised when Tom came up behind her and injected her with something.

"What was…that…?" She started to say but before she could form another thought she passed out.

Meanwhile…

Unable to take it anymore, Kate scrambled off the bed.

"Just stop…please I'll tell you whatever you want…" Kate screamed…she was relieved when the sounds stopped.

"Let me see her…" Kate begged desperate to make sure that Juliet was alright.

"First tell us everything you know about them…" Came Ben's voice across the speakers.

Later…

"That's all of them…no wait there is one more but I don't know that much about her…her and a team of scientists parachuted onto the island…her name is Charlotte." Kate explained. There was a silence across the intercom.

"Hair and eyes…?" Ben said finally.

"Red and light blue…" She said beginning to feel lightheaded. Ben's own head was spinning with all of this new information and what his plans held.

"Thank you Kate…you are going to be feeling very sleepy…please be assured that your body will not be violated." He said. Kate's head became fuzzy and she lay down and passed out.

Later…

Kate awoke with a start unsure as to how much time had passed. She looked at her clothes, which seemed to not have been disturbed. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on Juliet who was lying with her back to her. Kate carefully got off the bed praying that she wouldn't find Juliet dead. She turned the doctor onto her back, confused when she saw that there was nothing wrong. Kate broke down relieved that Juliet was unharmed. The blonde began to come to and Kate smiled as Juliet opened her eyes.

"I thought you were dead…" She said and Juliet sat up and held Kate tight.

"I'm ok…I'm sorry that he did that to you…" She said and Kate shook her head.

"I'm just so glad that you're safe…what happened?" She asked. Juliet sat up against the wall.

"While Ben had you listening to an old tape…he had be help capture a man that had escaped…a man named James." She said and Kate's head snapped up.

"Sawyer?" She asked and Juliet shook her head.

"No…his name is James Ford…" She said and Kate pulled away from Juliet.

"James Ford _is _Sawyer…he's not dangerous…he's my friend." She said and Juliet's stomach dropped.

"Damn him…when I didn't think that he could do anymore to me…" She said.

"What did you do to him?" Kate asked and Juliet looked down.

"Tased him and had him put in a cage…" She admitted. Kate was worried.

"Is he ok?" She asked but Juliet shrugged.

"I don't know…they drugged me and the last thing that I remembered was waking up here with you…I'm so sorry I didn't know." She said and Kate nodded.

"It's not your fault…" She said but that did nothing to alleviate Juliet's guilt.


	10. Chapter 10 Very Mature, WARNING!

"Kate…" Juliet said gently trying to wake the other woman. Kate stirred but so wished to cling to the remnants of the dream she was having. However, slowly the big beautiful house and the life with Juliet melted away to revert to the hellish situation…only made better because Juliet was there.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Get up…we have to go…" She said and Kate was awake with a start, she looked around…her eyes resting on the hood that was in Juliet's hands.

"No…please Juliet." Kate started and the doctor's face couldn't hide her pain.

"It's going to be ok…" She said but Kate shook her head.

"Please don't let them hurt me…" She begged and Juliet placed her hands on Kate's face.

"You know I can't protect you…" She said her voice low and edged with ice. Kate noticed the tone but ignored it…knowing that Juliet used it to turn off her feelings. She leaned forward and kissed Juliet, her mouth trying to convey what her words Juliet couldn't resist Kate's lips as she kissed her back allowing herself the luxury of the kiss. Juliet pulled back abruptly.

"Put the hood over your head…" She said her tone was more distant.

"Please." She added softly letting Kate know that it was only an act. Calmly she took the hood from Juliet's hands fleetingly brushing them as if she could tell her with that single touch that she understood what she was doing.

"Hold your hands out…" She whispered and Kate heard the unmistakable sounds of handcuffs.

"I'm sorry…" Juliet said as she secured Kate's hands with the cuffs. Juliet led Kate out the door glaring at Danny when she saw him.

"Hey Katie…" He said and Juliet felt as Kate's body tensed. She placed a hand on Kate's back as she led her past him.

"Don't worry…he wont touch you…" She whispered. Juliet led Kate outside and to the Hydra. Juliet stopped before she got to the room. She raised the hood and looked into Kate's eyes.

"I need you to trust me…" She said and Kate nodded.

"Of course I trust you…" She said honestly.

"If you can get him to give you the remaining information…he's going to let us all go home…ok?" Juliet asked.

"And you trust him?" Kate asked knowing the answer.

"I have to…its all I have." Juliet said and Kate shook her head.

"Its not all you have…" Kate said and Juliet gently pulled the hood back down.

"Wait here; I'll be right back…" She said going into the cell. Jack looked up and saw Juliet. He was to the glass in a moment.

"I have a visitor for you…" She said before leading Kate inside. Jack's relief told Juliet volumes of the doctor's feelings for Kate. Juliet felt a twinge of jealousy as she saw Kate reach out and though the glass. Jack glanced over at Juliet and Kate followed suit.

"It's ok…" Kate mouthed and Juliet nodded.

"I'll give you two some privacy…" She said before turning and walking away. Kate hating sending Juliet away knowing she would be vulnerable to either Ben of one of the Others. She turned back and looked at Jack…he smiled wishing he could touch her.

"Hey, you ok." He asked and Kate thought about her time with the Others. She put up a front and lied.

"Yeah…you?" She asked. He gestured around him.

"Yeah….I'm great…where are they keeping you?" He asked and Kate forced a smile.

"In a cell…" She said and Jack nodded.

"And Sawyer?" He asked. Kate shrugged.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him, Juliet assures me that he's safe….they are keeping him in a cage." She explained. There was an ache in Jack's stomach as he built up enough courage to ask what he needed to know.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked and Kate's features broke. Jack saw her face and it told him that he needed to know what happened.

"Did they…did they hurt you?" He repeated and Kate's mouth moved, but no sound came out except a pained exhale.

"Hey…its gonna be alright…" He said trying to comfort her.

"What did they do to you?" He asked and Kate shook her head…there was no way she could tell Jack what they had done to her.

"What…did they do to you?" He repeated slowly. Tears slid down Kate's cheeks.

"They…hit me….touched me…" She admitted trying to be as vague as possible. Jack paced the small cell as his anger boiled inside of him.

Juliet watched a monitor with Ben.

"Take her to the cages Juliet…" Ben said but the doctor protested.

"What…no, Ben give her a chance to get the information…" She said seeing her chance to escape dwindling.

"I just don't see her getting anything from him." Ben stated. Juliet steeled herself before continuing to speak.

"Ben…I would really like to make sure that she is released." She said and Ben turned and looked at Juliet. He was always intrigued by Juliet's ability to become attached to these other women. However, he noticed that her attachment to Austen seemed like something else entirely.

"Sacrifices will have to be made Juliet…" Ben said and after a moment, Juliet nodded.

"I'll stay…do…whatever you, or any of them want." She said her voice breaking.

"And you believe that she's really worth that…" He said and without hesitation, Juliet answered.

"Absolutely." She said.

"Jack…you have to do what they want you to…" She said and he looked at her in disbelief.

"She said that if you do what they want, they'll let us go…" Kate said and Jack shook his head.

"And you believe them?" He said as Juliet reappeared in the doorway.

"I believe her…" She said and Jack felt a surge of respect for the other woman. He nodded as Juliet gently led Kate out the door.

"Are we going back to our cell?" Kate asked and Juliet shook her head.

"No…we are being separated…" She said and Kate stopped walking, knowing that having Juliet was the only thing that made things bearable.

"What?…Why?" She asked and Juliet took a breath, she was about to make Kate hate her…but it was for both of their own goods.

"I made a deal with Ben…" She admitted and Kate's stomach dropped.

"So you've turned into Colleen…" Kate said verbally lashing out, and it took all of Juliet's strength not to react.

"I've done what I had to do…" Juliet said coldly. Kate made a move towards Juliet but the doctor stopped Kate before their lips could touch.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be…" She said giving Kate a shove backwards. The brunette saw the distance and lack of emotion in Juliet's eyes and she continued down the hallway. Juliet secured the hood as she led Kate outside. As she passed Danny and Tom they both looked at her and grinned knowingly…Ben must have told them her deal…they knew that she was theirs…forever....

Juliet led Kate out to the cages and saw the man that she had mistakenly tased.

"What are you doing to her?" He demanded watching as Juliet opened the cage on the opposite side. She wordlessly moved Kate into the cage.

"Put your hands through the bars…" Juliet said and removed the handcuffs from Kate's wrists. After her hands were free, she was able to rip off the hood and look at her new surroundings.

"That's one cold bitch there…" Sawyer said from his cage and Juliet looked into Kate's eyes forcing the coldness to stick.

"You have no idea, James." Kate said turning her back on Juliet.

"So what's her deal?" Sawyer asked Kate from his cage after Juliet had left. Kate glanced over at her fellow prisoner.

"I thought that she was my friend…" She said and he nodded.

"Friends like that Freckles, you don't need any enemies…" He said and Kate nodded.

"Nah James, I got enough of those…" She said still wanting to believe that Juliet truly cared for her.

"You ok, Freckles?' He asked and she glanced up at him... She couldn't let him know what had been happening to her. It was almost too much to bear to know that Jack knew even as little as he did.

"I'm alright James…" She said and he nodded even if he didn't believe her…she would tell him when she was ready…

"Are you alright?" She asked and he smiled brightly belying his mood.

"Oh yeah…I'm great, I'm booking me a vacation here next spring." He said making her smile.

Juliet felt sick to her stomach as she watched Danny zip up his zipper and Tom step up beside her. She looked up at him.

"Tom…please, don't make me again…" She asked but he shook his head.

"Now Juli…Ben tells me that the deal you made was that you would stay and do anything we wanted." He said and Danny grinned.

"Willingly…" He added and Tom nodded.

"Exactly…willingly…and this just happens to be what we both want." He said lowering his zipper. As he used her…Juliet kept telling herself that Kate's safety was worth her degradation. When he was finished…Tom looked down at her.

"You are really good at that Juli…must be why Ben likes it so much…now why don't you clean yourself up Juli…and we will be seeing you tomorrow morning." He said leaving Juliet to cry in her cell.

Jack paced around his cell...his whole body was on fire. He lashed out kicking the glass wall hard, to no avail. All that went through his mind were the things that they could be doing to Kate. She hadn't told him, but his imagination was going into overdrive. What was happening...and what did this Juliet have to do with everything? Kate obviously trusted her, and after she didn't have him killed earlier, Jack resigned himself to the fact that he trusted her too. His head ached not only from the dehydration that he was still feeling but he was still smarting a bit from punch that Juliet had given him. The sound of the slat opening on the door caught his attention. A bottle of water slipped in as well as several pieces of fruit. Jack rushed to the door.

"Juliet?!...please help." He said guessing at his mysterious savior. However, the slat closed without a word from the benefactor. No longer proud, Jack scrambled to the water bottle...taking a refreshingly long drink. He reached out and took a banana eating it quickly.

John packed a messenger bag, as he looked over that some of his fellow survivors.

"Look...I'm not asking for any of you to come with us...these are dangerous people we are dealing with here." He said. Sayid walked up to him.

"Two of the science team want to come..." He said and John nodded.

"We can use all the help we can get." He said.

High above two figures listened in on the conversation. They communicated to each other with a hyphenated form of sign language.

"We should help them..." The younger one signed, the older figure shook their head and signed back.

"Observe and listen..." The older one signed.

"What about the rest of us John?" Claire asked as she held her son in her arms. He looked at her and forced a smile.

"I say that the rest of you...hold tight and we will be back as soon as possible." He said. Jin walked up with his wife speaking Korean.

"What if you can't find them?" Sun asked translating for her husband. John shook his head.

"I don't know...I wish I had a better answer than that." He said. Jin looked between each of them.

"I...go...help." He said and John nodded.

"Yes...thank you." He said.

The two figures traveled away from the survivors among the trees.

"We really should help them..." The younger reiterated and the older shook her head.

"We help those that can't help themselves." The older one stated heading back towards The Hydra.

Charlotte and Daniel were walking ahead of Sayid, Jin and Locke...Daniel was interested in the fact that Charlotte almost seemed to know where she was going.

"You must have studied that map really well..." He noted and she looked over at him.

"Why?" She asked and he shrugged.

"No reason...it's just that you seem to be really familiar with the territory." He said and she shook her head.

"I've just been on my fair share of unearthed ground." She said with a wink. She stopped to let the others catch up.

"You know it might be good for us to split up...cover more ground..." She said and Locke agreed.

Kate was trying to get used to sleeping on the ground again, she tossed and turned finally turning a way that had her looking over at Sawyers cage…she was surprised to see him watching over her.

"You alright?" He asked and Kate smiled with a slight nod.

"I'd call you up some room service, but seeing as that we are in a cage in some island, I have a feeling that call would go unanswered." He joked. Kate sat up and leaned against the bars of her cage.

"This place is insane…" Kate stated and Sawyer looked at her concerned.

"You want to elaborate there Freckles?" He asked and she closed her eyes.

"There have been things done James…to me…to other women on this island…" She said but stopped. Sawyer wanted nothing more than to hold Kate in his arms.

"Freck…Kate I'm sorry…" He started but she shook her head.

"Its alright James…Its just that Juliet was making things better for me…but she turned on me, for some reason…I just wish I knew what it was." She said and Sawyer saw that this woman had apparently meant a lot to Kate.

"Well don't you worry Freckles…she ain't gonna hurt you again…" He said and Kate nodded.

Juliet had stood in the shower until the water had run cold…her body ached, but that was nothing compared to her mind and spirit. She had been here for over three years and nothing had broken her like this. Her heart hurt at the concept that Kate now hated her, her only silver lining was that her lover would be safe…no matter the hell that Ben was sure to put her through. She laid her head on the pillow and wished for her mind to rest enough for sleep to over take her. She ran her hand over the other side of the bed trying to tell herself that Kate was just in the bathroom and would be back in her arms soon. Juliet reached out and held to the pillow that less than a day earlier had Kate's head resting on it…she inhaled deep savoring Kate's scent. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the blinking light of a newly placed camera. She angrily got off the bed and stared up at it. No longer was Ben hiding the fact that he was watching her torture, this proved to her that he was now reveling in it.

"Did you enjoy the show Ben…like seeing me on my knees for those animals?" She ranted as she paced in front of the camera, Ben watched amused. He picked up his walkie and pressed the button.

"Danny…Tom…I need to see you both in my office, I have something that I would like for you to do." He said with a smirk as he continued to watch Juliet's rage at him.

"I think that we should stop and camp for the night." Sayid said as he watched John prepare to light some torches.

"I disagree…the longer we wait the longer Jack and the others have to be captive." He said. Sayid stepped forward.

"How could one more night hurt?" He said and reluctantly John agreed.

Juliet stood behind Ben as he watched a monitor. He had yet to even acknowledge her presence there. Tom and Danny had dropped her off in an observation room, on their way to a secret job from Ben.

"Is there something I can do for you Ben?" She asked and he eyed her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Of course Juliet…have a seat…" He said. She looked at the chair across from him and was reluctant.

"Its alright…I'm not going to hurt you…" He reassured her. She slowly walked over to the chair and sat.

"What is it?" She asked. He reached up and flipped a switch. Another monitor beside them flickered on and Juliet could see that it was trained on the cages that had held Kate and Sawyer.

"What's going on?" She asked and squinted her eyes to see Tom on the ground on top of Kate. Juliet looked at Ben.

"You told me that she was going to be released…that was our deal." She said as she painfully watched Tom thrust into Kate…

"I lied." He said simply with a smile.

Tom grunted over Kate as he grinned in Sawyer's direction, who was gripping the bars so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Go get him…" Tom said to Danny who looked at him confused.

"Why…my turn's next." Danny said grinning at Kate.

"It's his turn now…" Tom ordered nodding towards Sawyer as he got off Kate. Danny's erection was straining in his jeans after watching Tom rape Kate…so this suggestion annoyed him.

Juliet noticed as another figure came into frame….she could see it was Sawyer as he came into focus.

"What is he doing?" Juliet asked and Ben turned to her…

"He's proving me right…" Ben said as he turned back to the screen.

Sawyer looked at Kate's rapists as if they were crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Out of camera range, Danny pulled his gun out of the waistband of his pants and pointed it at Sawyer.

"He said it's your turn now…" He said and Sawyer looked down at Kate, the broken fear in her eyes.

"Shoot me if you have to…but I ain't touching her unless she wants me to." He said watching as Danny pulled the hammer back on the gun.

"James…just do it!" Kate said not wanting to see Sawyer die protecting her, but he just shook his head.

"I ain't doin it…" He said. Danny smirked as he turned the gun on Kate and his finger toyed over the trigger.

"Hey…come on…don't shoot…" Sawyer yelled and Danny just smiled.

"I think you better just do what we say then cowboy." Tom said. James knelt down and looked into Kate's eyes. She sat up and he took her into his arms.

"Ben…no…please make them stop…" She begged, holding onto Ben's sleeve. He turned and smiled at Juliet.

"Goodbye Juliet…" He said getting up, pulling his arm from her. She followed him to the door hearing it click locked. Juliet beat her hand on the door until it stung. Juliet steeled herself and turned back towards the monitor.

"You know I ain't gonna hurt you, Freckles…" He whispered into her ear and Kate nodded into his shoulder. He knew that he wasn't hard yet, and Danny noticed the lack of action going on.

"What's a matter big man…can't perform with real men around…" He taunted. Sawyer looked up at him in anger, Danny just smiled.

"She can always get you ready…she's real good at that." He said and Kate's stomach turned at his attempt to rile Sawyer who shook his head.

"No…I'm fine, I just need a minute." He said and he noticed that Kate's lips were on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes before the two of them kissed.

Juliet watched as Kate kissed Sawyer…and she could feel a surge of jealousy flow through her. The camera refocused and Juliet watched as their tongues intertwined with their kiss.

"It's ok James…" She said as they parted. With the feel of Kate's tongue and the sound of her voice, Sawyer unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out. Kate slightly tensed as she felt the head of Sawyer's cock graze her opening.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded, mindful of Danny and his gun. Kate moved her hands down to Sawyer's ass, pulling him closer to her.

Juliet watched as Kate put her hands on Sawyers body as he pushed further into her. She watched as the pair began to move together, their rhythmic movements unmistakable.

Sawyer had ached to be with Kate…but not like this and certainly not right after this son of a bitch with a gun had raped her…with another waiting his turn. Kate had almost forgotten what it felt like for her body to be taken care of by a man. She found herself arching her hips up to meet Sawyers.

"Why Katie, you sure seem to be enjoying yourself…we can't have that." Danny said and Kate's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Do her harder…" Danny instructed. Sawyer looked into Kate's eyes as he thrust into her roughly. She cried out in pain but nodded to Sawyer to let him know that she was all right.

Juliet was hurt as she watched the pair have sex…this was different, this wasn't something that was being done to her, she was participating. Juliet could see on Kate's face that she was enjoying what Sawyer was doing to her. She watched as Kate put her hands on Sawyers face and kissed him deeply.

Sawyer increased his speed as he continued to push into her, he heard as Kate's breathing became harder.

"Its ok…I've got you Freckles…" Sawyer whispered into her ear as her orgasm washed over her body. James clutched to her body tightly as he felt himself let go with his own.

Juliet turned her back to the monitor, unable to watch the two anymore… What was she thinking; of course, Kate would take the first opportunity she could to have a man shelter her. This was the pattern that Juliet seems to cultivate with women. She began to care for them and they ended up disappointing her.

The men only gave Sawyer seconds before pulling him off Kate. He struggled as they drug him back to his cage. Kate got up and pulled down her dress covering herself back up. Tom gave Danny a clap on the back.

"You have fun…but lets not take too long…I'm going after Juli." He said and Danny nodded as he headed back into Kate's cage.

Juliet picked up one of the chairs and hurled it towards the monitor…the sound of wood splintering cut through the room. The speakers also came to life bringing Juliet's attention back to the monitor. She saw as Danny walked towards Kate.

"Please not again…" Juliet heard Kate beg.

Danny laughed as he pushed Kate back down on the ground.

"Hey…leave her alone!" Sawyer called out over at Danny who turned and smiled at him. James shook the door to his cage. Being with Sawyer had ignited something within Kate; she pushed at Danny and tried to kick out at him.

Juliet watched as Kate tried to fight Danny off.

"What are you doing…he's going to hurt you…" She said closing her eyes tight as she saw Danny backhand Kate hard in the face. Juliet saw as Kate stopped struggling for the most part.

"You know better than that…Katie." Danny said as he held Kate's hands over her head. Danny unzipped his pants and quickly entered Kate's body. He smiled as he slipped deep into Kate's depths, her added wetness making his thrusts easier for him.

"Its ok…you're going to be ok…" Juliet said to the monitor, wishing that Kate could hear her voice.

Sawyer picked up a rock and attempted to break the lock that kept him from Kate's aide. He growled as the rock broke in his hand as he heard Kate's whimpers. He took the pieces and tried to throw them at Kate's assailant, missing him completely.

Juliet's attention was pulled away from the monitor by the door clicking open.

"Hey Juli…enjoying the show?" Tom said from the doorway. Juliet turned and angrily struck out at his chest.

"I had a deal with him…" She said as her tears rolled down her cheeks. Tom nodded.

"I know…Juli, but that's Ben for you…you know the way he is, and yet you still believe him when he tells you things." He said and Juliet's stomach ached at his tone.

"I'm here to collect some more from that deal…" He said with a grin, but Juliet shook her head.

"No…I told Ben, if he just let her go…I said I'd stay…I said I'd let…" She started but couldn't finish. Tom smirked as he gripped Juliet's wrist.

"Haven't you realized that you don't have a choice here…you would think that after three years of this you would have come to grips with this…" Tom said and after a moment, Juliet nodded.

"Turn around…" Tom instructed and Juliet did as she was told. She felt as Tom moved his hands to her hair moving until they reached the waistband of her pants. Tears fell down Juliet's cheeks as she felt Tom tug her pants down.

She listened as Danny's breath quickened, she could tell that at least one of their ordeals was almost over.

Sawyer gritted his teeth as he watched as Danny picked himself off the ground. He held out his hand and Sawyer was amazed to see Kate take his hand. Kate forced a smile as she thanked Danny for the hand up, fixing her dress calmly.

Juliet winced as she felt Tom probe her opening with his fingers…she just wished he would just get it over with.

"Tom…please…" She asked as she heard him laugh before hearing his zipper come down. Suddenly Juliet heard a thump, and Tom slumped against her. His body slid to the floor and Juliet turned around to see Goodwin, standing holding a frying pan. Juliet was immediately embarrassed at the state that he found her in.

"Come on Juli…I'll protect you…" He said. Juliet bent down and pulled up her pants…following Goodwin out to the hallway.

As Danny turned his back, Kate gripped the piece of rock that had landed by her thanks to Sawyer. She swung her hand hard against his head and watched as he crumpled to the ground.

"Where's Ben?" Juliet asked and Goodwin shrugged.

"I don't know…I just heard Tom and his threats toward you and got my trusty pan here." He said with a smile.

Kate scaled the cage flipping the top open. She jumped down to the ground and went to Sawyer's cage.

"You ok, Freckles?" He asked as she broke the lock opening the cage.

"I'm fine James…It's not the worst I've been though." She confessed. He went to reach for her when he heard Danny coming to. His anger surged through his as he went past Kate and picked Danny up to his feet.

"Sawyer…come on, stop!" She pleaded as she watched Sawyer punch Danny hard in the stomach. Danny recovered and gave Sawyer a quick hook across his jaw.

"Sawyer…come on, lets go!" Kate cried out. Sawyer launched forward catching Danny off guard, tackling him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled landing a punch to the side of Danny's head. Kate rushed over to him and began pulling on his shirt.

"Come on…let's go…now!" She said glancing down at Danny before leaving with Sawyer.

The sound of his cell door opening had Jack's instant attention. On the other side of the door was a woman carrying a rifle and a young girl who had several weapons at her sides.

"Êtes-vous un ami de Ben?" The older woman asked and Jack looked at her confused.

"She asked if you are a friend of Ben's…Ben Linus." The younger girl translated and Jack shook his head.

"No…I crashed here with others…we were kidnapped….my friends…" He said and the French woman cut him off.

"Vos amis sont morts". She said and Jack looked to the younger woman.

"She says that your friends…are dead." She said to Jack's disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oi…Dan you want to give me a hand up here?" Charlotte said as she balanced precariously above the ground on a branch. Dan looked up at his colleague.

"You know…Charlotte; I'm not much of a climber." He said and the anthropologist sighed as she righted herself on the branch. The pair had set up camp in the jungle and were now attempting to fix something to eat.

"You might want to come down from there…it's a little dangerous." He stated as he watched her make herself comfortable on the branch.

"No…I'm never coming down from here…" She said sounding a little like a child. Daniel smiled up at her.

"And why is that…" He asked and she grinned down at him.

"It's much too beautiful here…" She said and he couldn't help but agree.

Charlotte stood hidden as she listened to her parents fight.

"End of discussion…Charlotte will be on the next sub out." She heard her father say.

"You cannot send my daughter away from me." Her mother protested. Charlotte watched as he mother touched her stomach…she was just barely three months pregnant and Charlotte didn't want to miss the birth of her baby brother or sister.

"I'm sorry but we need you here for the other women…we will be sending her with your sister Jeanette…I've already been in contact with David." He said before Charlotte made her presence known.

"No…Daddy…I won't go." She stated. He turned to look at his young daughter.

"Charlotte, this is for your own good." He said but she shook her head.

"But, daddy what about Colleen…she's my best friend, can't she come too?" She asked and her father reached out and touched her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, my dear but you and the others were on the list…Colleen is going to have to stay here…" He said. Charlotte didn't understand.

"But daddy…can't you put her name on the list…" She asked but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte but I don't control who is on the list…" He said.

"But why am I on the list?" She asked and her father took her into his arms.

"Because you are special…" He stated as he looked at his wife who was distraught over the thought of being without her dear Charlotte.

"Can I go over the Stanhope's?" Charlotte asked and she looked between her parents. Her mother nodded followed by her father.

"Thank you…" She said kissing her parents before leaving.

"I can't believe that you would risk our baby…to keep me here." Charlotte's mother said. Her father shook his head.

"Look…we are sure that because you and I conceived her off the island that you are safe…" He said.

"And yet you still risk it…" She said. He stepped closer to her and they both softened their stances.

"I would never keep you here if I thought you were in any danger…" He said and she looked into his eyes and she knew that he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, I doubted you…" She said and he shook his head.

"I know that your only concern is for our family and the families of our neighbors…I promise you my concern is the same…" He said and she nodded.

"However, you sometimes frighten me with your means." She said before kissing his cheek.

"Tell her I just saw one of them…with another woman." Jack said and the older woman's head snapped up.

"She understands and speaks English…she just doesn't trust you…" The younger girl said and Jack nodded. He looked at the older woman.

"You can trust me…" He said and she searched his eyes. After a moment…she spoke.

"My name is Danielle…this is my daughter, Alexandra." She said and Jack smiled.

"My name is Jack…its nice to meet you Danielle…" He said looking to the younger woman.

"Call me Alex…" She said and Jack nodded.

"Come on…let's go…before Ben comes back…" Danielle said. Jack stopped her.

"Can I get a gun?" He asked and Alex answered.

"She doesn't trust you that much…" She said and Jack nodded.

"We should head to The Pearl…see if we can see his friends." Alex said and Danielle weighed the risks before nodding.

As Jin and Sayid made camp, John decided that he wanted to continue on, try to pick up the trail of their friends. He had been gone for over a half an hour when the other two men heard a rustling and drew their guns. John emerged from the jungle with his hands raised.

"It's just me…" He said and they both lowered their guns.

"Did you find anything?" Sayid asked and John shook his head.

"No…only you two…its like island doesn't want us to find them." He said and Sayid did his best attempt at scoffing.

"That is ridiculous, John…how can the island want anything?" He asked and John smiled.

"That's a good question, Sayid." He said sitting down next to the fire they had built.

Juliet and Goodwin made their way back to the Hydra station in silence. He wanted to make sure that she was alright, but she wasn't really forthcoming with anything. Once at the Hydra he led her to his kitchen where there was a small stash of weapons. Before he opened it however he stopped and looked at her…Juliet couldn't look him in the eye, she couldn't look at him and see the pity that she knew would be there.

"Did he?" Goodwin asked and Juliet shook her head.

"No…not this time…" She said and his heart broke, he reached out and tried to touch her cheek but Juliet jumped back at his touch.

"Please don't touch me…" She asked and he withdrew his hand immediately.

"I'm sorry Juli…I'd never hurt you though." He said softly, causing Juliet to look into his eyes. She so wanted to trust him, he had saved her…she nodded.

"Tom hurt you?" He asked and Juliet nodded.

"It's been going on for a while Goodwin…" She said and he shook his head.

"What…what's been going on…?" He asked and Juliet's stomach turned.

"Goodwin…I've been abused almost everyday for over two years…" She said and Goodwin again shook his head.

"No…this cant have been going on…it's just an experiment…" He said and Juliet shook her head.

"It's how it started…" She said amazed that Goodwin really didn't seem to know anything about what was going on…he had completely isolated himself from the violence that was right under his nose. A fact that Juliet wasn't sure that she could forgive him for.

"After Harper died…I didn't want to have anything to do with what was happening here…none of it, I turned my back on everyone." He said and the guilt welled up inside him.

"What about Colleen…Ben told me that the illness took her too…" Goodwin asked and Juliet nodded.

"Yes…she died pregnant." She said.

"But…before, was she?" He asked and Juliet nodded.

"Almost everyday…just like me, why do want to know about Colleen?" She asked curious. Goodwin moved his hand to his head wiping hard at his eyes.

"Cause Juli…she was my baby sister…" He said to Juliet's surprise.

Charlotte knocked on the Stanhope's door…Colleen's older brother Goodwin opened it and smiled.

"Hey there kiddo…little sister is up in her room…you can head on up." He said and Charlotte bound up the steps. Even though Colleen was five years older than she was, they had been best friends since she was about six. She walked into Colleen's room and saw that she was packing.

"Did my dad put you on the list?" She asked hopeful, but Colleen shook her head.

"No…but my mother's been hearing some things…and at nightfall she and some other women are heading into the jungle." She said and Charlotte was concerned for her friend.

"Coll…my dad will protect you…" She said and Colleen shook her head.

"Look little Red…this is something that needs to be between us…you can't tell anyone…" She said. Charlotte nodded.

"Not even my parents?" She asked and the older girl shook her head.

"Especially not your parents." She said.

Ben watched the monitor intensely; he had retreated into a station that he called the Clamshell…an underground…smaller version of The Pearl. Tom paced the floor behind him…he was nervous…it seemed like everything was falling apart. He had gotten whacked in the head, and Juliet had gotten away…the empty cages told them that Austen and Ford had escaped…and now shadowed figures were spotted at The Hydra letting Shepherd out as well.

"What are we going to do Ben?" He asked…glancing to see what Ben was staring at…on the screen was one of those science members, a beautiful looking redhead.

"Tom...I want you to go out and retrieve this woman..." He said noticing as Tom lasciviously stared at the girl.

"No problem Ben...she looks like she'll be fun..." Tom started.

"No!" Ben yelled adamantly and Tom looked at him oddly.

"Come on Ben...this little ginger is the cutest thing I've seen here since Katie..." He said as Ben banged his fist on the table.

"Don't you lay a filthy finger on her..." Ben ordered and Tom could tell by his tone that he was serious.

"Ok, ok...you want her for yourself...I get it." He said disappointed. Ben put his hand on his head and tried to rub away the beginnings of a headache.

"No...Tom, you have no idea...but just find her, and make sure that she isn't harmed." He said and Tom nodded going off to the jungle to find the girl.

Arriving at The Pearl station Alex and Danielle secured the area and Jack entered the station. The three of them peered at various screens. Something caught Danielle's eye and she brought it to the attention of the others.

"That's Tom...you know him as Mr. Friendly..." She stated and Jack nodded, suddenly seeing where and who he was headed for. She looked at the screen carefully.

"Alexandra...go to outskirts, warn them that he's coming...however do not get caught..." She said and with out a word she left.

"They are part of the science team who parachuted on the island..." Jack stated and Danielle nodded.

"Well if they are going to get you off this island, it would be better if they are kept alive..." She said belying her real reason for sending her daughter to the pair.

Charlotte gathered coconuts maneuvering around the tree with ease to Daniel's amazement.

"Dan...catch." She said and watched as the scientist attempted to catch them as she dropped them. She looked out over the landscape marveling at everything. Charlotte squinted as she caught a glimpse of what she thought was a young girl in a tree nearly a kilometre away. Quickly she slid down the tree and onto the ground effortlessly.

"How would you ever learn how to climb a coconut tree in England...?" He started but was stopped when Charlotte waved him quiet.

"Shh...I just saw a girl..." She said and Daniel looked around.

"Yeah...maybe one of the survivors?" He said and Charlotte shook her head.

"No...she was someone else..." She said trying to convince herself as well as Dan. The physicist tried to see what the Brit was seeing.

"Hey...you can come out...we are friends..." Charlotte said hoping not to look like she was going completely mad.

"Are you really sure you saw what you think you saw?" He said and Charlotte smiled, she knew that Dan had more than a passing interest in her. It amused her, she even toyed with the idea of consummating their friendship...but the thought of hurting such a sweet man was something that Charlotte couldn't fathom.

"Maybe...I didn't..." She started but stopped when she saw the girl standing a couple metres away.

"It's alright...we aren't going to hurt you..." Charlotte said though she noticed that the girl had several weapons strapped onto her body but she wasn't frightened of the girl...in fact there seemed to be a striking familiarity within both women.

"Who are you...?" Daniel asked.

"Who are _you_?" Alex asked as she thought about pulling one of her sidearms, but the woman that her mother had told her to intercept...there was something about her that kept Alex's gun at her side.

"I'm Charlotte Lewis...this is my colleague, Daniel Faraday...and you are?" She asked and the other girl eyed her cautiously.

"I'm Alex...." She said and Charlotte gauged her response.

"It's nice to meet you Alex...are you here alone?" She asked and the girl shook her head.

"No...my mother is here." She said and Charlotte smiled.

"Alright...you want to hike back to our camp?" She asked but Alex shook her head.

"No...my mother is on her way...with one of the prisoners..." She said and Charlotte nodded.

"Ok...we are here to help; we are here to help rescue everyone." She said and Alex shook her head.

"We all don't need rescuing...this is our home." She said and Charlotte knew the feeling. Suddenly out of nowhere Dan dropped to the ground...Charlotte was to his side to in a moment. She noticed that there was a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Goodwin?" Ben asked and his old friend nodded.

"I am...we are." He stated and Ben nodded.

"You and Harper have both been here since you were children..." He said and Goodwin knew this all too well...his whole family was here.

"Harper wants to now what life's like off the island." He said and Ben nodded again.

"As long as you both know that sometimes the outside world can be overwhelming...especially to those who are unused to its cruelty." He said. Goodwin agreed…it wasn't his choice, he would never consider leaving, but Harper was his heart and he couldn't bear to see her go with out him.

"We'll be fine Ben...thank you." He said and the two men shook hands.

"You are always welcome here..." He said and Goodwin nodded.

"The sub leaves at five a.m....sharp." Ben informed and Goodwin smiled.

"We'll be there..." He said.

Juliet and Goodwin made their was out of the station…suddenly Goodwin was caught off guard by Jack who tackled him from behind. Juliet instinctively jumped out of the path of violence.

"It's alright…you're safe…I got him." Jack said before Goodwin was able to punch him in the jaw. Juliet looked at the two men for a moment, amazed at the fact that they were both fighting to protect her.

"Hey…stop it, both of you…" She yelled. The two men looked at her.

"You're both on the same side…" She stated and the two looked at each other before standing.

"Sorry…" Jack said and Goodwin echoed the apology. Danielle, who had kept her distance…walked up behind Jack.

"Goodwin?" She asked and he turned and smiled.

"Danielle…oh my God, is it really you?" He asked and Danielle's face lit up. The two embraced tightly, it had been so long since they had seen each other…they had kept in semi communication but stopped in fear of Ben finding out and tracing it to her. Neither knew what exactly had been happening to the women on the island.

The pair began conversing in French while Jack and Juliet looked at each other confused.

"Where's Kate…" He asked and Juliet shrugged.

"I don't know…Goodwin stopped Tom from…hurting me…but I never saw what happened to her after that…she should still be in her cage." She said but Jack shook his head.

"No…both her and Sawyer's cages are empty…" He said and she nodded.

"Where's Ben?" He asked and again she shrugged. "I don't know…he left me locked in a room." She said.

"He's probably in The Clamshell…its another station, its underground but damn if I know exactly where it is…" Goodwin said.

"Maybe, we should head back to The Pearl…see if we can find him." Jack suggested and they agreed.

"Dan...Dan!" She attempted but he was probably out before he hit the ground. Charlotte looked up at Alex.

"Run...!" She yelled watching as the girl disappeared up one of the trees. She turned around trying to figure out where the dart had come from.

"Hey there Red..." Said a voice behind her. The anthropologist turned around to see a man staring at her hungrily. He grinned as he stepped into Charlotte's personal space.

"You're coming with me..." He said. Charlotte reared back her head and struck forth catching him under his chin...rattling his teeth hard as she attempted to side step him not knowing how good he was at catching unwilling prey.

"Not so fast Ginger..." He said gripping her hair tightly.

Charlotte held tight to her mother's body.

"I don't want to go mama…" She said through tears. Her mother stroked her hair softly.

"Don't you worry…it wont be long…your father is going to fix everything and you will be home in no time." She said soothingly. Charlotte nodded.

"Promise?" She asked and her mother took her face into her hands and kissed both of her cheeks.

"I promise my darling…" Charlotte turned to her father and hugged him tightly.

"I love you daddy…" She said and he smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said. Charlotte looked over to where Colleen's house was…the older girl had been true to her word…she; along with her and several other women had headed into the jungle over a proposed pregnancy experiment. The sub docked and her mother's sister was soon standing on the pier. Charlotte held onto her father as her mother greeted her aunt.

"Thank you Jeanette…" She said and her sister nodded.

"Of course…David and I will take good care of her…" Jeanette Lewis said and her sister smiled embracing her.

"When you get to the mainland…I want you to change her last name to yours…it will be easier…" She said and Jeanette looked at her sister oddly.

"If this is just going to be for a short while…why such a drastic move?" She asked and her sister hugged her again.

"Honestly, I have a bad feeling that it will be quite along time before I see my daughter again." She said painfully.

Alex paced in front of The Pearl station, hoping that her mother was going to come back through this way. A sound in the jungle had Alex's hand going straight for her gun…but she quickly lowered it when she saw that it was Jack…and he was leading not only her mother but also the cook from the Hydra and the blonde woman from the medical station.

"You brought friends…" She said and Jack smiled at her sense of humor.

"Yeah…you see anything new on the monitors?" He asked and she nodded.

"Um…yeah…and you aren't going to like it…" She said and they all headed into the station.

"I'm sorry mom…" Alex said as they watched as Tom kidnapped Charlotte.

"She told me to run…she was protecting me…" She continued but Danielle stopped her.

"It's alright darling…" She said and Alex nodded to another monitor.

"Then I saw this…it's the other two prisoners…and Danny is going after them." She said. Juliet pulled back from the others heading out without being seen by the others.

"Juli…you stay…" Goodwin started noticing that she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Anybody seen Juli?" He asked as Alex saw her.

"Yeah…" She said motioning to the monitor…she was on Danny's trail closing in on him. Danielle turned to her daughter.

"Go…see if you can help her…" Danielle said and Alex nodded.

The benefit of being able to travel among the trees gave Alex an advantage over Juliet on the ground…she was able to not only get in front of her but Danny as well. Shots rang out below her and Alex saw that Danny was trying to shoot at Austen and Ford. She dropped down to the ground in front of the two former prisoners.

"Go on…head to the beach…" She said reaching for her most trusted weapon…her slingshot. She gripped it tightly as she flung a rock in Danny's direction…it caused him to rethink which direction they had gone in. Without him seeing her, she scaled back up a tree.

Kate and Sawyer had been surprised to see the young girl, but that didn't stop them from listening to her. Once on the beach they looked for signs of their camp…not finding any they realized that they must be on the other side of the island.

"Hey Katie…thought that you could get away…" Danny said coming out of the jungle. Sawyer stepped in front of her and made sure that if he were to shoot…he wouldn't hit Kate.

"Danny…come on…you don't want to do this…" Kate said sweetly trying to make him think that she was on his side…but his raised gun told her that he didn't believe her.

"Um…ya hit me with a rock, and let your boyfriend kick my ass…I'm pretty sure that I _do _want to do this…" He said pulling back the hammer of the gun. Kate shouted out in protest.

"Danny!" Juliet called out and she watched as Pickett turned towards her voice. Without hesitation, she fired town shots into his chest. Kate and Sawyer looked up at her as Alex took safety closer to the jungle. Juliet noticed that Danny was still moving as she walked closer to him.

"Juli...why'd you go and do that..." He asked struggling to breathe. Juliet couldn't believe after all he'd done he would even ask...even if this wasn't her true motivation.

"I told you, Danny...the night after you raped me in our cell...I'd kill you if you ever touched Kate...and I'm a woman of my word..." She said as she shot him a third time point blank. She watched as his eyes went vacant before looking back up at Kate.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Sawyer stepped between them.

"No...she ain't alright...and you stay the hell away from her." He said and when Kate did nothing to refute what he said Juliet nodded.

Tom pushed Charlotte through the opening of the station…she looked around both out of curiosity and out of fear.

"Oi…easy will you…" She said as he opened up another door.

"She's all yours Boss…" Tom said leaving Charlotte to peer into the darkness.

"Hello…please my name is Charlotte Lewis…and I'm a scientist." She said unsure of the other man's intentions. She stepped closer to him and squinted in the darkness.

"Hello Charlotte…" Said the man putting all of her fears at ease…she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him…

"Hello daddy…" Charlotte said, it took him a moment but then he was able to hold her close to him. It had been too long since he had seen her and he had nearly forgotten what it was like to be her father.

"I've missed you so much daddy…" She said and he smiled.

"I've missed you too…" Ben said.

Alex sat quietly by the fire, as Jack stood close by watching. Danielle walked up to him. They had reunited with Alex, Juliet, Sawyer and Kate…and were now bunking in the barracks for the night.

"You raised her in the jungle...alone and all the while hiding from Ben...why...why did you do it?" He asked. She looked at him, searching his eyes again trying to find an ounce of evil within him.

"Because I had to...there was no place for us to go..." Danielle answered.

"Why does Ben keep you here?" He asked.

"Ben does not keep me here...this is our home..." She said and Jack nodded. "But why do you _want_ to stay..." He questioned. Danielle thought about her many answers to that question, finally deciding on the most important one.

"We stay...I stay...because Benjamin Linus is my husband...and for reasons that I cannot comprehend...I still love him." She said to Jack's disbelief. Looking at Alex...he couldn't fathom Ben having a wife...let alone a child.


	12. Chapter 12 Very Mature, WARNING!

"How on earth did you get here?" Ben asked Charlotte as they pulled back from their embrace.

"I was hired by Penelope Widmore to find the love of her life…" She said and Ben finished for her.

"Desmond Hume…" He said and she nodded, He shook his head at his more than rebellious daughter.

"And when you heard he was possibly on some mysterious island…you jumped on board…" He said more callous than he had meant.

"Aren't you happy to see me daddy?" Charlotte asked trying not to sound hurt. Ben touched his daughters face.

"Of course…I am thrilled to see you…however its just not the best timing my dear." He said understating the situation.

"The people here don't trust you…" Charlotte said and Ben nodded.

"With good reason, I've not really given them reason to…but you need to go…before they come after me." He stated. Charlotte held her father close.

"But daddy, I don't want to go...I've just found you." She said but her father shook his head.

"Charlotte...you don't understand...I have done horrible things..." He said but she kept her arms around him.

"They cant have been that bad daddy...you are a good man." She said and how he wished that were still true.

"You will be better protected if you go back..." He said trailing off as he caught a glimpse of Danielle on the monitor. There were sightings of her off and on for years, but Ben was almost content in the knowledge that his wife was dead. It seemed that she had known how to avoid the cameras...well of course she would know how...she had helped him place most of them. Charlotte looked at where her father was looking and smiled.

"And look daddy..." She said pointing out Alex on the screen.

"Is that..." He asked and she nodded.

"Her name is Alex...I knew that she was my sister when I first saw her...she looks just like-" She started.

"Your mother..." Ben finished and Charlotte nodded.

Jack looked at the French woman dumbfounded.

"Wait…he's your husband?" He asked and Danielle nodded. Jack wasn't sure how to react to this woman…on one hand she was the one who had sprung him from his cell. However now she's confided that she's married to the monster that's orchestrated this whole nightmarish world.

"And Alex?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Yes, she is his daughter…we had another daughter, but she died when a plague killed nearly all the children on the island." She lied not wanting to put her Charlotte in danger for being Bens daughter.

"Well do you believe that Ben can be reasoned with?" Jack asked and she shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know…he is a different man than the one that I married…a fact that I'd like to keep between just the two of us…" Danielle asked and Jack motioned towards Goodwin who was cooking dinner over an open fire.

"Goodwin and I have an understanding…I know I can trust him, question is can I trust you?" She asked and after a moment he nodded.

"Thank you…" She said placing her hand on his arm.

"Can I talk to you?" Juliet asked as Kate sat out on the beach, the other woman just shrugged and Juliet sat down beside her...making sure that she kept a mindful distance from her.

"I'm sorry...I was trying to pro-" Juliet started before she felt a sharp tug as Sawyer pulled her up.

"What part of stay the hell away from her, don't you understand..." He said and Juliet ripped out of his grasp.

"I was trying to explain to her..." Juliet started but again was stopped by Sawyer.

"How are you gonna explain that you were looking after her best interests when you locked her in that cage...you didn't see what I did....you didn't do what I had to do." He said his voice low and painful. Tears sprang to Juliet's eyes as she looked past him to Kate who was looking up at her.

"You have no idea the things that I've done, James...." Juliet said trying her best to blink away her tears. She was looking for Kate to defend her...protect her from his onslaught, but there was no protection for Juliet as she turned and walked away from the pair. She looked around at the others...and it was a sad occurrence that there was no one here that she could connect to. The other castaways didn't trust her, the French woman and her daughter didn't either...and her only ally was Goodwin...and even he didn't seem interested in her well being. She looked to Danny's body as it lay covered with a blanket. 'At least you would have paid interest to me...' She thought to herself, also thinking what a sick thought that was. With that Juliet headed into the jungle, there was nothing for her here…not now and maybe there never was.

Tom looked in at Ben and the redhead…he so wanted a crack at her. It had taken all of his strength to listen to Bens order to not touch her. He had wanted to do her as soon as he had seen her, but it seemed that Ben wanted to keep her all to himself. He noticed that Ben was sure taking his sweet time…wondering what they were saying to each other. Tom was imagining the cute redhead pleading with Ben, and that his boss was just biding his time before he began brutalizing the girl. He glanced down at one of the monitors and something…that is someone caught his attention.

"Well hello Juli…" He said to the monitor before taking another look at Ben and Red…and heading out to intercept his prey.

Dan stumbled out of the jungle…still a little groggy from tranquilizer, he came upon the barracks…looking among the others for Charlotte. Danielle reached for her sidearm as Jack went to his side. Alex reached out and touched her mothers arm.

"No, mama…he's a friend of Charlottes." She said and Danielle relaxed her stance.

"Dan…Dan…" Jack said trying to get him to focus on his voice. The scientist looked into Jacks eyes.

"They took her…I couldn't stop them…" He said sadly as Kate and Sawyer approached them.

"Who took who?" Sawyer asked and Dan looked in Sawyers direction.

"_They _took Charlotte.." He said and the men tried to not notice as Kate's body tensed.

"It was Tom…" Alex commented to her mother fearing for her sisters safety, but Danielle wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Your father will protect Charlotte…" She said praying that she was right.

Juliet had been walking for a half an hour when she leaned against a tree…she had no where to go, she was on her own. She felt tired, she had wanted Kate to say something…anything in her defense, but she just stood there. She didn't know that she had had to watch her whole ordeal…including when her "friend" Sawyer took her against her will. Juliet was about to continue to her path to nowhere when she could've sworn that she had heard something in the jungle. She stood listening to the sounds around her, paralyzed with a fear that kept her motionless. She stayed like that for a moment before she was sure that she was just imagining it.

"Where ya going Juli?" Danny's voice filled Juliet's ear and she whipped around to see him standing in front of her…the bullet wounds still in his chest.

"No…you're dead…" She said as Danny stepped towards her.

"Doesn't mean that I'm not still here…" He said pointing it her head with a grin. Juliet turned to run but ran right into a figure that grabbed her shoulders hard. It took her a moment to realize that it was Tom that had her by the shoulders.

"Well hello Juli…" He said pushing her backwards. She turned and saw that Danny was nowhere to be seen…he was all in her head. Her head was spinning she didn't even react as Tom pinned her against a tree. He noticed that she wasn't paying attention and slapped her quickly across the face. She focused on him and tried to get him to let her go.

"No…please Tom, don't do this…" She said and he laughed.

"You are going to pay for what you did Juli." He said as he turned her to face the tree. He reached around squeezed her breasts roughly as he grinded his hips into her.

"I'm so going to enjoy this, Juli…" He said biting down on her bare shoulder. Juliet cried out in pain as she felt his leave their mark on her body.

"I was thinking of maybe taking you a different way than usual…I know its been neglected since the last time that I really wanted to hurt you…" He said trailing off as Juliet's blood flashed cold.

"No please Tom, anything but that, please." She begged wincing as his low laugh filled her ears. He moved his hands to her hips as he began to tug her pants down. She struggled hard against his weight but he easily pulled her back towards him.

"Now Juli…that's no way to play." He said jerking her around to face him. Juliet tried to be hard but after everything she was in too much pain.

"Please Tom…just kill me and get it over with." She said, pleading with him to take her life. Tom's eyes softened for a moment, on thing he truly enjoyed about taking Juliet was the strength that he could see in her eyes even after nearly three years of abuse. It kinda made him sad to see her truly broken. He chuckled because he knew that he was only really sad that it was Katie that had broke her and not him. He backhanded her hard and she turned back to look him in the eye.

"Your little girlfriend didn't betray you…" He taunted and he watched as her eyes sparked.

"What?" She asked and he laughed.

"Cowboy only did her because we had a gun to her head…he'd rather have her than have it be his fault she died." He said noticing that she was already beginning to struggle in his grasp. His smile scared her as he continued talking.

"Something Danny and I should have done with you two…it would have been fun to watch the two of you…" He said lasciviously gripping her hand as she lashed out and tried to scratch his face.

"There she is…that's the Juli that I was looking for." He said as she tried to fight his hands. He easily pinned her arms behind her back, Juliet could do nothing as he positioned himself between her legs. She attempted to buck her hips to get him off of her to no avail.

"No!" She protested as he release her hands to zip his pants. She used this opportunity to strike out at him with her fists. After he had had enough of her feeble attempts to escape he hit her across the face again.

"Keep it up Juli…and I'll show you some real pain…" He said. Juliet stopped struggling because she knew what he was capable of. He grinned as he turned her again to face the tree…yanking her pants down the rest of the way down. Pushing her shirt up he placed his hand on her scarred back. The skin held such memories for Juliet that she tensed at the contact. His finger traced her scar, she then felt as his hand traversed up her back into her hair that he gripped, pulling her head back. Juliet yelped as she felt his lips next to her ear.

"You know, I might enjoy this more than the last time that I had Katie…" He said. She tried to turn her head to look at him.

"Please…Tom, don't do this…" She pleaded as he ignored her completely, positioning himself at her opening.

"Probably not…" He said thrusting into her hard. Juliet gasped at his forcefulness. Tom pulled back slowly, deliberately extending his assault on Juliet, only to force himself harder inside her.

"We can still be a family, daddy…" Charlotte said and the heart that Ben had thought he had lost so many years ago broke at his daughters optimism.

"How I wish that could be true…" He said and Charlotte touched her fathers hand.

"It is…we just need to help these people and that will be it…" She said and Ben simply shook his head as another monitor caught his attention. Charlotte followed her fathers line of sight and was horrified at what she saw. That vile man that had kidnapped her was attacking a beautiful blonde woman.

"Dad...why is he...make him stop..." She said taking his radio and holding it out. Ben looked at his daughter, wishing he could spare her of seeing the image of Juliet being raped.

"I cant..." He said and Charlotte caught a glimpse of the man that her father had become.

"Why cant you..." She started to ask but stopped…not really wanting to know the answer.

"Charlotte..." Her father started with a tone that he used with her when she was little...one that stated that she was child and didn't understand or need to understand the world around her.

"I'm going to help her..." She said but Ben gripped her arm tightly.

"No…I cant risk him hurting you too..." He said but Charlotte pulled away.

"I can take care of myself..." She said walking out of the station.

Juliet's tears streaked down her cheeks as Tom violated her. His thrusts were measured and methodical. He wanted to savor each time he inflicted pain upon Juliet's body. He wanted to make sure that she remembered every time he lunged forward into her. Juliet's entire body ached as he had his way with her, she wasn't fighting him anymore…allowing him to do what he wanted. He pulled her back roughly, laughing as she cried out in pain. She felt sick to her stomach as he began to suck on the back of her neck. She dipped her head away from him, trying to break his contact with her skin. As a result he bit down hard on her flesh. She yelped, but stopped struggling against his lips. She felt as his thrusts became faster, more focused on his pleasure than causing her pain. His breath was hot on the back of her neck as he grunted with each drive into her body. She felt his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly as he pulled her back pushing forward as he did. He forced into her deeply as he came, pumping into her with a few more strokes before he pulled out of her roughly. Juliet was gripping the tree to keep herself upright. Tom zipped up his pants as he contemplated just putting Juli out of her misery. She turned to face him, as she embarrassingly bent down to pull up her pants. He grinned as he stepped towards her, thinking how easy it would be to just kill this woman…hell she had even asked him to. He placed his hands on her shoulders, moving them until they were on her neck…he forced her to look into his eyes. Juliet could feel that he wasn't squeezing her throat, so she could only try and brace herself for when he snapped her neck.

"Please…Tom…if you are going to do it…just do it." She said as tears fell down her cheeks and across his knuckles. He leaned closer to her face until he was able to lick across her cheek, nearly able to taste the fear in her tears.

"It would be far too easy to kill you…" He said releasing her from his grasp…he knew that no matter how much time passed he was going to be in her head for the rest of her life. That to him was a punishment that was so much worse than death.

"Its been fun Juli…" He said disappearing into the jungle. Juliet's stomach turned and she collapsed to her knees…she leaned forward and threw up before wiping his saliva from her cheek. She leaned against the tree and pulled herself into a tight ball.

Charlotte tracked her way to where the monitor was pointing...she listened carefully for sounds of the struggle that she had been witness to. Instead...she only heard a soft crying. She followed the sound and found the source. The blonde woman was huddled on the jungle floor, her knees up to her chest. Carefully Charlotte reached out for her...and the woman jerked back.

"Its alright...I'm not going to hurt you...my name is Charlotte...what's yours?" She said. Carefully she held out her hand and Juliet looked at it.

"Juliet..." She introduced and Charlotte nodded.

"Its nice to meet you Juliet...lets get you back to the camp...ok?" She said but Juliet shook her head.

"There is nothing for me there..." She said but Charlotte moved to her other side.

"Lets just get you cleaned up...and those cuts scrapes looked after." She said lightly putting her arm around Juliet's shoulder, but she tried to shrug off the contact.

"Please don't touch me…" She asked and Charlotte put her hand on Juliet's.

"I'm going to have to touch you…let me help you to the barracks, and after that I will make you a promise that no one will ever touch you unless you want them to…ok?" Charlotte said and Juliet forced a smile to her lips.

"Thank you…" She said. Charlotte helped Juliet to her feet and slowly they walked towards the barracks.

Emerging from the jungle Charlotte took Juliet through…the others watched as she led her into her house. Kate immediately started walking towards the house, but Sawyer took hold of her arm.

"James, let me go I need to see if she is alright…" She said and he kept possession of her extremity.

"Leave it be, Freckles…" He said and Kate wanted to protest but the tone of his voice stopped him. Goodwin & Jack were at the door as Charlotte came back outside…she saw her old friend and he smiled knowingly.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded as Jack went to her side.

"And Juliet?" Jack asked but Charlotte shook her head.

"No…she needs some time…but I don't think that she needs a doctor…not yet, thank you though." She said knowing that Juliet wouldn't want a man to touch her right now even if it were the hands of a doctor.

"Where's Dan…did he make it back?" She asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he's in that house right there…" He said pointing to the house that Charlotte had grown up in.

"He's ok?" She asked and Jack smiled.

"Yeah…worried about you, but fine, he's sleeping off the drug they gave him." He said and Charlotte nodded as she watched as Alex and Danielle approaching them.

"Alright…I'm going back in to check on her…just go back to what you all were doing." She said heading into the house.

Jack walked over to Kate and Sawyer who were watching from a distance.

"Is Juliet alright?" Kate asked as Sawyers anger simmered. Jack looked at Kate and shook his head.

"No…from what I saw she had multiple contusions and was more than a little disoriented…but Charlotte said she needs time, I respect that." He said and Kate nodded wanting to rush to see for herself.

Goodwin followed Charlotte into the house and scooped the redhead into a hug.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I know that you said to go back to what we were doing before…but I couldn't till I did that…" He said and Charlotte smiles hugging him back.

"Thanks…my mu-" She started but stopped when she saw her mother and sister behind Goodwin in the house. He released her and left the women to talk.

"My darling girl…" Danielle said and Charlotte rushed into her mothers arms.

"Mama…I have missed you so much." She said turning to look at Alex.

"And you…I have waited so very long to meet you." She said reaching out to touch her sisters cheek. Alex held her sisters hand and the three women bonded for a moment.

"Your father?" Danielle asked and Charlotte nodded.

"He protected me…from the same man that tortured that woman in there, in fact I need to check on her…" She said and Danielle nodded.

"Of course…I told the doctor out there that you died in the plague, I don't want them knowing…" She started but Charlotte stopped her.

"I know mama…I'm not sure I want any of them to know either…" She said thinking about Juliet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Charlotte made it upstairs and into the bedroom…she couldn't find Juliet anywhere. She walked into the bathroom to a horrendous site…Juliet was sitting naked in a nearly full bathtub, her legs were drawn up to her chest and her arm was hanging off of the side of the tub. Charlotte saw that in her other hand was a knife that Juliet was holding to her forearm. A small trickle of blood dropped on the tile floor from a hesitation mark. **

"**Juliet…no!" Charlotte said slightly startling Juliet. She looked up at the redhead. **

"**Its simple you know…" Juliet said and Charlotte knelt down beside her. **

"**What's simple?" She asked confused and Juliet motioned to the knife. **

"**The blade slides in slicing through the artery, the hot water increases blood flow…its quick, and relatively painless." She said as Charlotte listened. **

"**The brain turns off…that's what I really want, I want my brain to turn off…I want to be able to close my eyes and not see him…see them, feel them." She said and Charlotte's heart broke. **

"**I want to close my eyes an not see them hurting her…" She said. Charlotte could only imagine that the "her" was Kate. **

"**So…why don't you?" She asked needing to know why Juliet was hesitating, perhaps it could help her to not want to do this. Juliet looked into Charlotte's icy, yet warm eyes. **

"**I keep thinking what if…what if she still loves me…and that it would hurt her if I weren't here…" She stated and Charlotte smiled softly. **

"**Because…if she loves you…the pain of life is worth it." She said and Juliet smiled back because that was exactly how she felt, if Kate still cared about her…as painful as life could be and was…it was worth it to go through…with her. **

"**Come on…" Charlotte said holding out her hand and after a beat Juliet handed her the knife. **

"**Are you going to be alright?" Charlotte asked and Juliet shrugged. **

"**Honestly…I don't know." She said reaching out for a towel. Charlotte stood and took it opening it. **

"**Come on…" She said and Juliet smiled as she watched the redhead look away as she stood up. Charlotte wrapped the towel around Juliet's body, helping her out of the tub. She gently led her into the bedroom and down onto the bed. Juliet leaned forward and kissed Charlotte's cheek. The redhead smiled as she pulled back. **

"**What was that for?" She asked. Juliet got comfortable on the bed before answering. **

"**You save a person twice, especially on the same day…you get a kiss, thank you." She said and Charlotte gently reached out and touched Juliet cheek, grateful that she didn't back away. **

"**Make you some tea?" She asked and Juliet nodded. **

"**Thank you…" She said before Charlotte made her way back downstairs. **

**Kate glanced over at Sawyer who was finally sleeping on the couch in the living room of the house that they had decided to stay in. She headed outside but was stopped by Jack. **

"**Hey…are you ok?" He asked and she forced a smile. **

"**Yeah…I'm fine, I kinda wish people would stop asking me that…" She said and she knew that both he and James were just concerned. **

"**You're going to see her?" He asked and Kate's smile became more genuine. **

"**I have to see if she's alright…" She said and Jack nodded. **

**Kate continued to the other home knocking before she entered. Charlotte was in the kitchen boiling water. **

"**Can I talk to her?" Kate asked and Charlotte looked up at her. **

"**She's really shaken up…" She said not wanting to be the one to tell Kate about Juliet's near suicide attempt. It took all of Kate's strength not to scoff, this woman had no idea what Juliet was capable of surviving…Kate did. **

"**Please I need to talk to her." She asked as the redhead poured water into a cup. Charlotte then held the tray out to Kate. **

"**Here then…take this to her…" She said and Kate nodded. **

"**Thank you…" She said. Kate headed up the stairs and gently knocked on the door. Kate didn't hear a response but pushed the door open anyway. Juliet was sitting on the bed with her legs drawn up to her chest. She turned her head to the new presence in the room. **

"**Hey…" Kate said softly. **

"**What are you doing here?" Juliet asked. Kate sat the tray down and sat down on the bed next to Juliet. She couldn't help feeling hurt as Juliet drew herself up tighter. **

"**I'm not going to hurt you…" Kate said. Juliet looked into Kate's eyes , she so wanted to ask if she was alright. She wanted to hold her and let Kate comfort her as well. However she couldn't ignore Kate's lack of interference when Sawyer was involved. **

"**No…you've already done that…but what about your boyfriend?" She asked callously. Kate shook her head. **

"**He's not my boyfriend…he's just protective…" She said. **

"**You didn't see what…" She continued but Juliet cut her off. **

"**I did…I saw everything…including when he…" She trailed off seeing Kate's shocked expression. **

"**Ben…he locked me in a room…after he promised me that he had let you go…" She said. **

"**Sawyer had to do it…" Kate defended and Juliet scoffed. **

"**I asked him to…Danny had a gun pointed at me." Kate said confirming Tom's story and giving Juliet a piece of the puzzle she didn't have. **

"**But I saw your face…you liked it." She said accusatorily. **

"**The only thing that I liked was it wasn't one of them…" Kate said with tears in her eyes. Juliet kept up her hard façade as long as she could, but seeing Kate's face she couldn't. **

"**I'm sorry…" Juliet started but Kate stopped her. **

"**Don't be…please I came to see how you were…I know, was it Tom?" She said and Juliet's eyes softened as she nodded. **

"**Yeah, I hadn't been taken by him in a while…he had been preoccupied." She said and they both knew that it had been with Kate. **

"**I'm so sorry…" Kate said and Juliet shook her head. **

"**Not your fault…" She said and Kate leaned over and took Juliets hand. She turned over her hand and saw the cut on her arm. **

"**Oh my God…what happened?" She asked as Juliet pulled her hand out of Kates grasp. **

"**Nothing…" She said but Kate wasn't buying it. **

"**Its not nothing…did he cut you?" She asked concerned. Juliet shook her head and Kate noticed look on her face. **

"**You did that to yourself…" She stated and Juliet couldn't look at her. **

"**Its really nothing…I didn't go through with it." She said. Kate reached out and touched Juliet's chin. **

"**Why would you even consider…I thought that we were in this together…" She said and Juliet pulled away. **

"**Look…Kate what we had was…it was nice, but you have your friends…" Juliet started but Kate stopped her. **

"**None of that means anything, if I don't have you…" Kate said and Juliet scoffed. **

"**You don't have to say that…" She said and Kate gently ran her hand over Juliet's arm, settling on her hand. **

"**Im saying it because it's the truth." She said kissing Juliets hand. The blonde so wanted to believe what Kate was telling her, but she also knew her odds when it had come to being happy. She felt she had already been enough of a source of pain for Kate. **

"**You should go…" Juliet said and Kate pulled away hurt.**

"**I want to stay…" Kate started but trailed off knowing that there was no way to get through to Juliet when she was like this. **

"**Im going to be next door…if you need me." Kate said waiting a beat before leaving. Juliet's heart felt heavy as she heard Kate leave her home.**

"**I need you now…" She admitted to herself before laying down on her bed for the night. **


	14. Chapter 14

Kate tossed and turned in bed, she was back in the locker room and being made to watch as Danny raped Juliet. Her arms ached from their suspension and she could feel as blood trickled down her leg from her rape earlier. She tried to focus on Juliet's eyes, it was before they had declared their feelings for each other, but Kate wanted nothing more than to let Juliet know how much she loved her.

"I love you…" She said but before Juliet could say it back Kate heard the cock of a gun hammer. As the shot rang out Kate awoke with a start.

"No!" She screamed out sending Jack rushing into her room.

"Kate…Kate are you ok?" He asked making sure not to touch her. Kate looked past Jack still feeling the dream around her.

"They killed her, because I loved her…" She said and Jack looked confused.

"Killed who…" He asked and her eyes focused in his face, realizing that it was all in her head.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare." She said and he nodded gently sitting on the bed as Kate sat up completely.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and she first shook her head, but then just started talking.

"The abuse wasn't the worst thing…it was the mind games that they played, making us watch." She said but stopped. James had heard Kate's screams but Jack had beaten him to her room. He stood outside and listened as she spoke to Jack.

"Tom…that bastard, he made Juliet hold my hands as he raped me, threatened me if she didn't." Kate explained as both men's anger boiled underneath.

"Worst thing was that it made it hard for me to trust her…" She said. James's heart broke at her tone.

"But you _do _trust her…" Jack asked and Kate smiled.

"With my life…" She said and Jack nodded.

"Then so do I…" He said. Kate got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked and Kate shrugged.

"For a walk…" She said and Jack nodded.

"You want some company?" He said, his way of keeping an eye on her and she knew it.

"Thanks Jack…but I'll be ok." She said turning to walk away. She headed out the door stopping when she saw James.

"You eavesdropping?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Just worried about you…that's all." He said and he smiled.

"Thanks James…" She said. The night was cool…a nice change from the usual heat of the island. She glanced over to where Juliet was staying…the light was on…and she wondered is she should go and talk to her. She decided against it and sat down on the swing set. Charlotte watched as Kate lazily swung back and forth. She heard Juliet upstairs again pacing the night away. She knew that who she needed was Kate…even though she hated to admit it.

"Everything ok?" Kate asked bringing Charlotte out of her thoughts…she noticed that Kate was now standing a few feet from her.

"Actually…I need your help…" She asked and Kate looked up at the window concerned.

"She cant sleep…she paces the floors all night…" She explained.

"Why cant you…she started but Charlotte stopped her.

"Because…I'm not you." She said wishing it was her that Juliet needed. Kate knocked gently on the door, pushing it open. Juliet was standing with her back to the brunette walked up behind Juliet and gently reached out to touch her hand. Juliet turned and smiled when she saw Kate.

"Please tell me that she didn't go and get you…" Juliet said but Kate shook her head.

"Nah…I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, are you ok?" She asked and Juliet's walls threatened to come down.

"I try to sleep…I really do, but I close my eyes and…" She said trailing off and Kate squeezed her hand.

"I know…me too." She admitted. Kate tugged Juliet's hand towards the bed.

"Come on…" She said but Juliet shook her head. Kate moved her hands to Juliet's face gently caressing her cheeks. She moved forward until their lips touched. Juliet enjoyed the kiss moving her hands to Kate's hair. However, closing her eyes Juliet could feel Tom as he touched her body. She pushed firmly on Kate's chest.

"I'm sorry…" Juliet said but Kate shook her head.

"Don't be…just come here lay with me…" She asked and Juliet smiled at how understanding that she was being. The two got on the bed and Kate was the first to move. She took hold of Juliet's hand and moved her hand to her lips, kissing her hand. Juliet moved her hand across Kate's cheek.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Kate asked but Juliet shook her head.

"No…" She said trailing off. Kate leaned her head on Juliet's shoulder.

"Because most of them involve me?" Kate asked and Juliet made an effort to snuggle closer to Kate.

"Most of them?…try all of them" She said and Kate nodded.

"Mine too…every night I have horrible nightmares of one of them hurting you." Kate admitted.

"Tell me about a good dream that you have…" Juliet asked and Kate smiled.

"Well…my favorite is one that we are far away from here…and we live in a big house together…and every time we have kids at our house." Kate explained as she listened to Juliet's breathing slowly relaxing.

"Kids…are they our kids?" Juliet asked and Kate nodded.

"Oh yes…sometimes its two little girls, but usually its one of each." Kate said. Juliet could feel as sleep was beginning to creep into her head.

"What do they look like…the kids?" Juliet asked and Kate smiled as she heard the sleepy tone of her lovers voice.

"The little boy is blonde…he looks just like you, and the little girl, well she's me through and through." She said. Kate continued to paint this dreamscape for Juliet as she slipped off to sleep. Kate moved her head onto Juliet's chest lulled to sleep herself by Juliet's rested breathing and heartbeat.

Kate stirred in bed, snuggling closer to Juliet's body, the blonds arm settled against Kate's stomach. She turned around to face Juliet, smiling when she was met by two open blue eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked. Juliet returned the smile, brushing her hand across Kate's cheek.

"Not long…" She said. Kate leaned forward and took Juliet's face in her hands. She still couldn't process all of the feelings that she was having, but she knew that they good feelings. Suddenly Kate's stomach lurched and she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Juliet was up in a moment as she heard Kate throwing up.

"Are you ok?" Juliet asked reaching out to touch Kate's back. She shakes her head.

"How long have you been throwing up?" Juliet asked and Kate was silent for a moment.

"Every day for the past week…" She said glancing at Juliet. The two shared a knowing look.

"I'm scared, Juliet." She said as Juliet got a wet cloth and wiped Kate's face.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" She asked and Juliet looked painfully at Kate.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves…" She said and Kate nodded.

"But you think that I am…" She said and the blonde shook her head.

"You shouldn't be, I gave you the serum." She said but Kate shrugged.

"You know…we will take a trip up to the med station…and we will find out." Juliet said and Kate nodded.

"You really shouldn't be going by yourself…" Charlotte said but Juliet shook her head.

"We need to do this…and we need to do it alone." She said and the redhead relented after a moment, knowing that I was no use.

"I'm going to be heading out with the French woman and her daughter to try and find our pilot Frank." She explained and Juliet smiled.

"So it looks like we both have adventures to deal with today." She said and Charlotte laughed, Juliet unable to deny the spark that she carried in her crystal blue eyes.

"Be careful…" She said reaching out to touch Juliet's hand and the blonde nodded. "You too." She said.

"How far is it?" Kate asked at they set out on their way, Juliet looked out and saw as Charlotte walked in the opposite direction with Danielle and Alex.

"Its a bit of a hike…we might need to camp for the night." She asked and Kate moved her hand to Juliet's.

"Are you going to be ok being out here again?" She asked and Juliet was touched by her thoughts.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that it wont be hard…but no harder for you, I'll be fine." She said and Kate nodded.

Charlotte smiled as she set off with her mother and sister.

"I almost don't want to find your pilot friend." Danielle confessed and Charlotte looked at her mother oddly.

"Why is that, mum?" She asked and Danielle stopped for a moment to look at her oldest daughter.

"Because, if we find him…you will leave again." She said but Charlotte shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere mama…I'm home." She said and Danielle took her into her arms, relieved to know this information.

"What if I am?" Kate asked as they hiked up along a well beaten path. Juliet looked back offering her hand for support, which Kate gladly took.

"I don't know…its up to you." She said.

"Would you be able to tell me who the father is?" Kate asked and Juliet shook her head.

"Not until after the baby is born…the odds are in the favor that its…" She said trailing off. Kate nodded her stomach turning at the thought.

"Tom…" She said and Juliet nodded.

"He was the one that…raped you the most, but it could be Danny's…it could even be Sawyers." She said and Kate forced a smile.

"Can you give me an abortion?" Kate asked but Juliet shook her head.

"I don't have those tools at the med station…but I will be able to give you a highly concentrated dose of the anti-pregnancy serum and it will work like one." She explained and Kate nodded.

"Lets just get there first…ok?" Juliet said and Kate nodded.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he and James ate dinner that Goodwin had prepared for those left behind. James glanced up and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm just dandy…" He said and Jack knew that he was in pain over what had happened with Kate and Juliet, he was too.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked and he shook his head.

"You?" Jack asked Goodwin as he sat across from the fire from them.

"I just feel really guilty that I allowed that to happen with my ignorance…" He said and Jack nodded feeling that they were breaking the ice when it came to the guilt that they each felt.

"I feel guilty that I attacked Juliet, not knowing what she had been through and further traumatized her." Jack admitted, watching as Goodwin gripped his fork tightly, noticing for the first time how the chef felt for the doctor. James sat in silence as they talked…knowing that his guilt was greater than anything that he had ever or would ever feel.

"What is this place?" Alex asked as she looked at the characters on a map.

"That's the old temple, it was here many years before any of us got here…a sanctuary." Danielle said. The snap of a footfall brought each woman to a stop and guns were drawn quickly.

"Alex…go above." Danielle stated but the young girl tried to protest.

"Alex now…you can get a better vantage point from there." She insisted and Alex scaled up the nearest tree. The now duo went back to back each surveying her half of the view.

"Who do you think it was…dad?" She asked but Danielle shook her head.

"No…the step was too heavy for your father." She said and Charlotte nodded, knowing that it could only be the vile excuse for a man who had raped Juliet in the jungle.

"Split up and swing around?" Charlotte suggested and Danielle nodded and they each went their own direction. The redhead knew that Tom had decided to follow her and part of her was relieved that her mother would be safe. She broke into a run, bounding over logs and other obstacles. However she wasn't used to running through the jungle as she had when she was younger, and tripped over something. She tumbled over hard and laid on the ground for a moment before going into a crouched position…she then noticed that there was a trip wire that had been in her way. She had stumbled into a trap, evident as she felt a hand grip her arm tightly.

"You let me go right now, you filthy animal." She spat as Tom's grinning face came into view.

"Now, now, now that is no way to talk to a man that holds your life in his hands." He said looking over Charlotte's body. He had wanted to touch that body as soon as he had seen her on the monitor. He moved his hand over Charlotte's clothed breasts. She quickly spit in his face, and his hand was across her face in a flash. The crack echoed through the jungle. Charlotte brought her hand to her now reddening cheek. Tom moved his hands down to the edge of Charlotte's shirt, but before he got a chance to pull it up he heard the hammer being drawn back on a gun.

"I have actually been here before…" Kate said as they made their way into the medical station. Juliet nodded.

"Right…with Claire." She said and Kate smiled.

"The cameras…" She stated.

"Yeah they're everywhere." Juliet said turning on the ultrasound machine. She also set out her instruments getting ready for Kate's exam.

"Ok…I just need you to sit up here and when I tell you, you can put your feet in the stirrups." She explained but Kate shook her head.

"You first…" And Juliet looked at her confused.

"Before you examine me…I want you to talk me through an exam for you." She said and Juliet was touched more than words could say.

"Its ok…I'm fine." Juliet protested but Kate wouldn't hear of it.

"No, Juliet…you were raped too, please let me do this." Kate asked and after a moments resistance she nodded. Kate waited as the blonde got undressed, making sure to turn her head and not watch her. Kate couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as she saw the scrapes on Juliet's body from where Tom had taken her against the tree.

"I know." Juliet said embarrassedly. Kate placed a hand on Juliet's knee.

"I'm going to kill him…" She promised and Juliet smiled. Kate continued assessing Juliet's outer bruises and injuries.

"OK…this is where you are going to have to talk me through…" She said and Juliet nodded. "You need to take two fingers and insert them into me." Juliet instructed, watching as Kate got a glove and gently did as she told her to. "What am I feeling for?" She asked and Juliet looked at her with a sad look.

"Push further and you will feel the difference…vaginal tears feel a little like if you were running your fingers across crumpled paper." Juliet explained ass as soon as she said it Kate knew exactly what she was talking about. Kate had to bite her lip to keep her feelings in.

"Its ok…" Juliet said but Kate shook her head. She pulled her fingers out of Juliet and helped her sit up.

"No…its not, none of this is." She said and Juliet lightly pulled Kate into her arms.

"Its ok…because I met you…" She said and Kate couldn't help but smile.

"I love you…" She said and Juliet leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I love you too…lets go head and get your exam done, ok?" She asked and Kate nodded.

Tom turned and to his temple was facing the barrel of a gun.

"Come on…I just wanted to play." He said but the gun wasn't moved.

"Keep you dirty hands off of my daughter." Ben said and Tom's face looked confused.

"Wait…your…what?" He asked and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Very eloquent, Tom…now get out of here before I decide to kill you." He said watching as Tom slowly backed away from Charlotte and headed into the jungle. Charlotte looked into her fathers eyes and for a moment again he was her hero again. Ben reached out and touched her cheek.

"Thank you daddy." Charlotte said letting her father take her into his arms. For one of the first times since this entire thing started, Ben felt guilty about his actions. He knew this this was something that he had started, it just became a snowball rolling down a hill out of control. When he was in it, there was nothing he felt he could do to stop it…but now, when it could've harmed his own child…the guilt was overwhelming.

"Are you alright…" He asked as Charlotte pulled away from him she nodded.

"Where is your mother…your sister?" He asked but was answered as Alex dropped down from a tree behind him. He turned and came face to face with his youngest daughter.

"Get your hands off my sister…" Alex said with her gun drawn but Charlotte stepped between them.

"No…Alex its alright." She said as she saw her mother as well. Ben forced a smile as he saw his wife for the first time in sixteen years, bringing back all of their life together.

"Dani…" He said softly as she stepped closer towards him, she was so torn between the man that she fell in love with and the man that had turned into a monster. Alex stepped back towards her sister and the two watched as their parents tentatively moved closer to each other. Danielle looked into Bens eyes and she did see the man that he used to be, but he was also a very changed man. He reached out to touch her, but she quickly struck his hand away…bringing it back across his cheek. Hearing the slap, both sisters jumped…but watched as their mother then reached out and touched Ben's cheek.

"I'm sor-" She started but he stopped her.

"I deserve it…" He admitted and she nodded.

"You do…" She said before allowing him to hold her in his arms, remembering that he was still her husband.

After her exam Kate sat up on the table as Juliet looked at her, they had saved the ultrasound for the last part of Kate's exam.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked and after a moment Kate nodded.

"Yeah…I mean, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She said and Juliet smiled.

"It will be ok…I promise." She said. She got out the jelly and pushed some onto Kate's stomach, her sharp intake evident.

"Sorry…it's a bit cold." She said and Kate shook her head.

"No…its ok…it was just startling." She said as Juliet placed the wand to her stomach. She watched the screen as she searched for the fetus. They both watched the screen to see if there was anything to see at all.

"Hmmm…lets see." Juliet said as she reached over and turned up a dial. The steady heartbeat filled the room as the screen came alive with a movement.

"Oh my god…" Kate said as she saw the child that was inside of her. Juliet smiled as she saw her face. It was that miracle of life that made her want to be a doctor in the first place, even though the circumstances were what they were.

"So…that's it." Kate said and Juliet nodded.

"Yeah that's it…its up to you on what you want to do next…" She said and Kate couldn't take her eyes off the flickering heart of the baby…her baby.

"What would you do?" She asked but Juliet shrugged.

"I don't know…" She said. Kate turned her head and looked into Juliet's eyes.

"Could you raise this baby…could you raise the child of the man that raped me?" She asked and Juliet smiled as she took Kate's face in her hands.

"If you can, I can." She said and Kate nodded.

"Ok…ok, so then…what are we going to do now?" She asked and Juliet ran her hand through Kate's hair.

"We are going to do everything in my power to get you the hell off this island." She said and Kate nodded.

"What's with you Sawyer…" Jack asked as he watched the other man watch the fire intently.

"Ain't nothin''' with me, Doc…" He lied and Jack knew it.

"Its alright to talk about it…we are all feeling guilty." Goodwin interjected but he shook his head.

"Y'all didn't do nothin…they made me…" He started but couldn't continue. Jack looked at him and saw that he was going through some genuine pain.

"They made you hurt her…" Jack said and James looked up at him for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah…held a gun to her head, I didn't want to." He said and Jack and Goodwin both nodded.

"You did what you could to protect her and I'm sure that she understands that…" Goodwin said, James looked up at them both, his anger and pain simmering beneath the surface.

"Well, I wish to hell that she would explain it to me…" He said forcing a smile.

"She's not going to forgive him…she cant." Charlotte said as she and Alex watched as their parents talked.

"She's going to…she still loves him." Alex said and Charlotte looked at her sister.

"What about you…?" She asked and the brunette shrugged.

"I didn't grow up with him like you did…I've spent the past sixteen years running and hiding from him." She explained and Charlotte felt guilty that it had taken her so long to get back home.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here to protect you…" She said and Alex shrugged.

"I can take care of myself…" She said and Charlotte smiled.

"I don't hate you…god help me, but I don't and neither do our girls." Danielle stated. Ben scoffed.

"I'd rethink that if I were you my dear." He said glancing at his daughters.

"Not that I blame them…" He continued. Danielle ran her hands along Ben's arms, resting them in his hands.

"They will come around…Charlotte just needs to remember the man that you used to be…and Alexandra just needs to get to know that man." She said.

"Dani…I don't even know if that man still exists." Ben said honestly. Danielle leaned in carefully and kissed Ben's lips, the tenderness taking him by surprise.

"He's in there…I know it, we are still a family." She said wanting desperately for that to be true.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning was just breaking across the island as Kate stirred next to Juliet at the Med station. She stretched as she glanced towards the blonde who was watching her carefully. Kate smiled before gently kissing Juliet's lips.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked and Juliet shrugged.

"Not long…you hungry?" She asked but Kate shook her head.

"I'm ok…I can eat when we get back." She said and Juliet nodded.

* * *

Sawyer made it downstairs to see Goodwin cooking in the kitchen.

"Is that all you do…cook?" He asked and Goodwin cocked a grin.

"What can I say…its my thing." He said holding out a plate that the other man took with a smirk.

* * *

"Did you sleep alright?" Danielle asked Charlotte as she repacked her backpack. The redhead looked up at her mother, she was still angry with her for being able to forgive her father for the heinous acts that he had committed.

"Actually no, I didn't." She confessed and Danielle put her hand on her daughters arm.

"I hope that one day you find a love that no matter their trespasses you are able to forgive them." She said before looking into her eyes.

"I hope that one day, I never have to forgive the person I love for that type of crime." She said walking away from her mother. Ben looked up at his wife from where he was building a fire. Danielle forced a smile at him.

"She will come around…" She said and he just shook his head and returned to his job.

Charlotte stepped carefully along the path, remembering her father as the man that he was, was hard, for the life of her she just couldn't do it. She was so lost on thought she didn't hear as Tom stepped in behind her.

"Hey there Red…."

* * *

Juliet held out her hand as she and Kate walked along the rocky path. The brunette smiled as she gratefully took the help.

"So what's going to happen now?" Kate asked and Juliet instinctively squeezed her hand.

"We are going to go back to camp and plan to get you off this island as soon as possible." Juliet said and Kate stopped.

"You mean get us off this island?" She questioned. Juliet reached out and touched Kate's face. She had long resolved to the fact that she might never leave this island that hoping for rescue no matter how close it might be felt presumptuous of her.

"As long as I know that you are safe…that's all that matters." She said and Kate knew better than to argue with her.

* * *

"You're daddy isn't going to help you now…" Tom said as he gripped a handful of Charlotte's hair.

"Let go of me right now you sodding bastard." She said and he laughed.

"Listen up Red…we can do this one of two ways…the easy way and you just give me what I want, or the hard way and I take it." He said.

"How about a third?" Came a voice from behind Tom…he turned to see a man about his age who promptly kicked him in the solar plexus. Tom stumbled backwards and Charlotte leapt into the other mans arms.

"Frank…I've never been so happy to see you." She said and he hugged her tightly.

"You too kiddo, you mind telling me what's going on?" He asked as Alex and Danielle appeared on the path.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in on the way to the chopper." She said and he winced slightly.

"There's a small problem with that kiddo."

* * *

James looked as Kate and Juliet walked into the clearing. He eyed Juliet suspiciously as she leaned in close to Kate.

"I'm going to go grab you something to eat." She said placing a soft kiss to Kate's temple. Sawyer watched as Juliet disappeared into the house.

"So are you with her now?" He asked and the question threw Kate off guard.

"I'm not _with_ anyone James…" She said and he motioned towards Juliet's direction.

"I don't need to explain any of my choices to you…her included." She said.

* * *

"How long do you think that this is going to take to fix Frank?" Charlotte said looking at the shot chopper engine. The older man sighed gauging all that needed done to it, to do what they wanted to do.

"Well…if we were topside and not on this god forsaken island I would say it would take about a month but without the proper supplies, we're lookin at least three maybe four months." He confessed. Charlotte glanced towards her family who were waiting on the verdict on the chopper. She knew that when the others got a hold of her father that he would be lucky to escape with his life. She wasn't sure if she could keep him hidden for that long…part of her didn't want to. It was only for her mother and sister that she wanted to keep even him safe.

"I'm going to head back…I think that it might be best if you and Alex stay out here and try and protect daddy." Charlotte said to her mother. Danielle shook her head.

"I'll stay, but please take your sister, watch over her...keep her safe." She pleaded and Charlotte nodded instantly.

* * *

"He doesn't trust me…" Juliet said as she chopped vegetables from Goodwin's garden. Kate shrugged, she didn't need him dictating her life for her.

"He doesn't trust anyone…" She said and Juliet smiled.

"He trusts you…" She said. Kate reached out and brushed away hair from Juliet's face.

"And I trust you…if that's not enough for him, screw it." She said and Juliet laughed.

"Save some for me…" Charlotte said from the doorway. Juliet turned and smiled at the anthropologist.

"You're back…what did you find out?" She asked. Charlotte filled them in on what was going on with the chopper and that the French woman had left her daughter in Charlotte's care.

"I can get you supplies." Juliet offered and the redhead nodded.

"That's going to be great…" She said with a smile.

Kate headed over to tell Jack and Sawyer the news. Juliet smiled as she watched Kate interact with the others.

"You really care for her don't you?" Charlotte asked from the doorway. Juliet looked up and nodded.

"We've just been though a lot…" She said trailing off. Charlotte's guilt was amplified by the fact that it had been her father who had orchestrated these women's misery.

"You should tell her…" She said and Juliet shook her head.

"She knows how I feel about her…" Juliet said softly. She watched as Kate looked up at her and gave a slight wave. Juliet noticed the longing that was in Kate's eyes sure that hers shone the same. Kate motioned for Juliet to come over, but she shook her head.

"That's her way of telling you that she needs you." Charlotte said and Juliet looked at the redhead for a moment. She then glanced back to Kate and conceded with a nod.

"We are headed back to the beach…" Kate said and Juliet looked at her surprised. "What about Charlotte and the chopper?" She asked. Kate nodded. "We just think that its going to be safer if we keep to the beach…" She said and Juliet looked back towards Charlotte.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and stick here…." Juliet said and Kate looked at her worried.

"Why don't you want to come back with me...I'll protect you." She said and Juliet shook her head. "Its got nothing to do with protection, I just think that the chopper is going to be your best bet off this island." She said. Kate eyed Charlotte and then sardonically chuckled. "You're staying because of her…" She said and Juliet looked at her in disbelief. "What…I'm not, you know what…just believe what you want to believe Kate…you will anyway." She said walking away from Kate and the others.

"Everything ok?" Charlotte asked as Juliet headed towards the house. The blonde glared in the direction of the redhead. "No…its not, and you know what…next time stay the hell out what goes on with me, ok?" She said storming into her house.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months later…

It had been two months since Kate and Juliet had parted in New Otherton, the plane crash survivors had begun to help Frank and Daniel fix the chopper. While Kate stayed to the beach, so as not to come across Juliet. Who tried to stay in her house, to avoid not only Kate but coming into contact with Tom. He had been seen fleetingly, somehow able to evade capture from those

Kate had decided that Juliet wasn't going to accept her for her choices and that she needed someone to help her move forward. She climbed on top of Sawyer's body feeling his scratchy skin against her neck as he kissed her. His hands moved slowly up her sides resting underneath her arms. Kate suddenly had a flash of memory. Her body tensed but Sawyer didn't notice. His lips were hot against hers as Kate steeled herself to continue. She felt as his tongue pushed through her lips as they kissed. She pulls back slightly moving her lips to Sawyer's neck and down to his shoulder. Another flash causes Kate's stomach to tighten and she cant help it as a pained gasp escaped her lips. Sawyer pushed her back to look into her eyes.

"Are you cryin?" He said now seeing the streaks down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Kate said pulling away from him. Sawyer let her, unsure of what to say to her. He had had to watch as she was brutalized and it killed him to know that he didn't have the foggiest idea of how to fix her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Freckles…what he did, what they did…I know was horrible, but you shouldn't let it run your life…" He said and she snapped her head up.

"I cant help it James…it makes me sick…every day I still feel it and its not goin away…I hurt." She said. He went to reach for her again but she pulled out away out of his reach. Heading out of the tent she was sharing with Sawyer, Kate took off towards the jungle.

* * *

Goodwin had been patient with Juliet, he had been in love with the doctor since he had first met her. Not since Harper died had he felt what he did for Juliet. She on the other hand wanted to be what Goodwin wanted, but feared that she would never be truly whole again…and that the most together that she'd ever felt was when she was with Kate.

It started with nightly dinners, that Goodwin lovingly called "dates". He would cook and she enjoyed the way that he wanted to take care of her.

Goodwin carefully touched Juliet's skin. The doctor tried not to tense as he touched her.

"You ok, Juli?" He asked as he moved his hands to the buttons of her blouse. She nodded and he began to undo them, leaning in to kiss her bare skin as he exposed it. He moved her backwards and noticed that her hands were in tight fists, drawn up close to her body.

"Dammit, Juli…I'm not going to hurt you…" He said angrier than he had meant. He saw Juliet's entire body tighten at his tone. He eased his body off of her.

* * *

Kate ran…just like she used to…away from her problems, away from the men in her life. It was like she felt if she could out run it she would finally be free. However there was no outrunning this, it stayed with her, no matter how fast she was it caught up with her and it seeped into her core. Kate stopped when her lungs felt like they would burst. She leaned down, with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She looked around…she had ended up near one part of the stream.

"What are you doing out here all by your lonesome Katie…" Said a voice that shook Kate to her core. She looked up and Danny was standing across from her. Kate quickly backed herself into a tree, closing her eyes tightly.

"You can't be here, you can't be here, you can't be here…you're dead." She said feeling as his presence get closer. Kate could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Oh I'm here…in your head forever." He said.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Juliet said but Goodwin shook his head.

"No, Juli…I'm sorry, I never shoulda yelled at you like that…" He said sincerely.

"No…its my fault…" She started but he cut her off.

"None of this is your fault…what they did…was atrocious." He said unable to say what had happened to Juliet, he silently thanked God that Harper had died before this all started. Juliet desperately wanted to give Goodwin what he wanted.

"If you want, you can just take me…" She said and a confused look crossed Goodwin's face.

"What do you mean just take you…are you saying that you want me to take you against your will…" He said and Juliet nodded.

"I just want to make you happy…" She stated grateful that he wanted to protect her.

"Hurting you wont make me happy…I want to pleasure you…" He said and his heart broke as he watched the tears in Juliet's eyes. It was a foreign concept to Juliet that a man wanted to pleasure her instead of brutalize her, but as he moved closer the nausea crept back up in her throat.

"I'm sorry…I just cant.." She confessed and he nodded.

"Its ok Juli…I understand." He said reaching out to gently taking a hold of Juliet's hand.

"How can you understand...when I'm not sure that I can." She said and he squeezed her hand.

"I know that you just don't feel for me, the way that I feel for you." He said gently kissing her cheek.

* * *

Kate reared back before trying to barrel into him, but instead was met with nothing. She opened her eyes and looked around quickly, but there wasn't anything or anyone there. Kate's head was spinning, she turned around to see Jack standing there.

"Hey…you ok?" He asked and she forced a smile.

"Yeah…just out for a run." She lied. He knew that there was something wrong with her, how could there not be with everything that she's been through. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder…she pulled away quickly.

"Don't…" She said louder than she expected, trying to pull away from his touch.

"What's going on with you?" He asked gripping her wrist tightly.

"Let go of me…" She begged her tears starting again. He fought her strength, pulling her close to him.

"Its ok…Kate its ok." He said. She pushed against him.

"Don't…please." She said finally giving into his arms.

"This place is driving me crazy…its driving me nuts." She said. Jack nodded allowing her to pull away.

"I know…its ok…its alright." He said reassuringly. Kate pulled back and Jack let her walk away from him. She continued to walk until she came upon the other group of homes. Kate noticed that there was a light on in one. 'She's still up…' Kate thought going up to the door.

Goodwin had since headed back to his house, promising that what happened wasn't going to make him go anywhere, he would still be there for her. There was a slight knock at the door, it had been so faint, Juliet barely heard it. Opening the door, she saw Kate leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey…" She said softly. Juliet looked at her and for as much as she wanted to she couldn't turn a cold shoulder to her.

"Hey…" She said.

"Can I come in?" Kate asked. Juliet simply moved aside without a word.

"Can I get you some tea?" She asked as Kate entered her living room.

"Sure." She said. Juliet nodded.

"Have a seat." She said. Kate carefully sat on the edge of Juliet's couch as the other woman busied herself in the connecting kitchen.

"Milk?" Juliet asked.

"Yes…please." She said. After a moment, Juliet bought out a tray with not only tea but sandwiches as well. Kate smiled at this domestic side of Juliet.

"Thank you…" She said accepting the cup from Juliet. She nodded as she sat at the opposite end of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Juliet asked unable to resist the warm tones in her voice. Kate sat back slightly.

"I don't know…you?" She asked and Juliet shrugged.

"I'm coping…but most nights I still have nightmares." She said and Kate nodded.

"Yeah…I haven't slept though the night since…" She stopped…they both knew that was the night that they had made love. The night they has healed each other…only to have it ripped away by morning light. Their trust had remained, no matter how muted.

"How about Jack and Sawyer?" Juliet asked.

"They're fine…they are trying to help me, in their way." She stated realizing that Juliet was pretty much alone here…almost everyone else that she knew on the island were dead, Kate thought that it much be hard no matter how horrible they had been to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked trying to reach out. Juliet eyed her cautiously.

"What is it that you want from me Kate?" Juliet asked and Kate shrugged.

"I'm not sure…they don't understand what I'm going through…" She said setting her tea down.

"And I do…" Juliet acknowledged so wanting to give in to Kate's warmth.

"So, I'll ask you again…what do you want from me?" She repeated. Kate's features broke slightly.

"I want you to be the same woman that held me that night." She said but Juliet shook her head.

"I don't think that I can be her anymore…" Juliet confessed.

"Why not?" Kate asked her tone breaking Juliet's heart.

"It would hurt too much to let you in again…" She said as Kate reached out and held Juliet's hand…the gesture not lost on either of them. Juliet set aside her tea and turned to Kate.

"I held your hand that night…and later you did the same for me…and you did everything in your power to help me…" Kate said trailing off. Juliet nodded.

"I still feel guilty about that…" She said but Kate shook her head.

"Don't, you did all that you could…" Kate said and Juliet couldn't take it anymore as she slid over and took Kate into her arms.

"I just want to feel again Juliet…I haven't felt anything, except hatred, anger and disgust except for the night that I was with you." Kate said as Juliet held her close.

"Its ok…I've got you." She said calmingly into Kate's ear. When they pulled back the kiss had been instinctual, a simple act of soothing.

However the next kiss was something more entirely. Kate didn't realize how hungry she had been for Juliet's touch until she was reaching for the buttons on her blouse. Juliet's hands gently stopped Kate's.

"Easy…" She said and Kate pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry…" She said as Juliet shook her head.

"Don't be, I just want you to take your time…don't rush." She said holding Kate's hands. She nodded reentering Juliet's arms.

"What happened…what brought you here?" She asked.

"I saw him…Danny…" She said and Juliet nodded.

"I see them too…" She said remembering the fear the first time she saw him in the jungle.

"Its part in our head…and part this island." Juliet got up pulling Kate along with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked and Juliet smiled.

"Just come with me." She said as she led Kate down the hall and through her bedroom to her bathroom. She grinned at Kate before turning on the water. Juliet leaned in kissing Kate's lips. Their tongues intertwined and teasing each other. Tenderly Kate again reached for Juliet's buttons. This time the doctor allowed Kate to undress her. Kate opened her shirt, her lips touching Juliet's bare shoulder she held tight as her body shook. Juliet moved her hands down sliding her hands under Kate's shirt. For the first time, Juliet was able to assess how Kate was coming along in her pregnancy. The slight bump protruded from Kate's body.

"Have they even noticed?" Juliet asked almost rhetorically. Kate shook her head.

"No…and if they have, they haven't let me know." Gliding her hands over her skin…Kate deeply inhaled Juliet's hair. Her stomach not tight at the contact…her skin not crawling at the touch. They moved their hands together and held tight to each others body.

"I'm sorry…" Kate admitted but Juliet shook her head.

"Shhh…don't be." She said and the pair kissed deeply. They didn't make love as they held to each other, just reveled in the feelings of being together. After their shower they slept together in Juliet's bed, sleep coming peacefully for both of them


End file.
